PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: / CONGELADO / ll NaMii HeartPhilia & Ilet Moratar ll Ellos sólo querían ser la persona que encajara perfectamente con ellas. Ellas sólo querían encontrar la persona con la que pudieran contar siempre. Luffy x Nami / Ace x Nojiko. REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+ (nota)**

_Saludos, amigos lectores de fanfiction net ^^_

_Aquí los saluda __**MonKey D NaMii**__ para darles unos pequeños detalles sobre este fic que, está atravesando las puertas de una nueva versión._

_Seguramente, muchos tuvieron la oportunidad de leer la primera cara de esta historia, cuando era solamente mía y se trataba de __**un posible triángulo amoroso entre Luffy, Nami y Ace**__; pues bien… este fic es ese mismo, sólo que con algunos cambios._

_Después de mucho tiempo de escribir historias __**LuNa (sin incluir ninguna otra pareja, vaya a saber uno por qué)**__, decidí tomar este fic para hacer algo completamente diferente y aquí, vengo a dejarselos para que lo lean._

_Por supuesto, hay una gran y larga historia detrás de este cambio y todo se lo debo a mi gran nakama __**Ilet Moratar**__**(autora de "El vino del hogar" – Ace x Nojiko fanfic -). **__Ella fue la primera en echarle un ojo a __**Pequeño Pensamiento**__ y sugerirme que hicieramos el cambio de que fuera un __**LuNa**__ y a la vez, un __**AceNo**__. _

_Y pos, yo… si bien al principio no estaba del todo segura, porque tenía bien abandonado este fic, aposté porque podría salir algo bueno de todo esto y comencé a re-escribir la historia que, en un principio, nació en __**Foros DZ**__ y luego, terminó por aquí gracias a la buena respuesta._

_Por supuesto, la idea sonaba genial y después de manejar los primeros dos capítulos __**OK**__, vino la parte de encarar el punto de __**Ace**__ y yo me quedé de __**WTF?**__ entonces, __**Ilet me dio una mano y me propuso que Pequeño Pensamiento fuera un trabajo conjunto; donde yo me encargaría del LuNa y ella del AceNo ^^**_

_Y bueno, después de muchas vueltas con los primeros capítulos de esta historia, aquí se los dejo con esta nota, para que quede claro __**– tanto como seguramente quedó en el summary –**__ que, __**este fic no es tan sólo mío, sino también de Ilet.**_

_Por lo que__**, se encontrarán con dos estilos diferentes alrededor de la historia**__ que, se juntarán para darle final a un proyecto que promete mucho y que, será completamente diferente a los demás._

_Tengo fe que quienes leyeron la primera versión de esta historia nos acompañarán en la nueva y pos, espero que la disfruten tanto como nosotras que, __**si bien este es el primer proyecto que presentamos juntas, no será el último**__ XD_

_Decía, decía… que todavía tengo mucho que compartir con todos ustedes ^^_

_Sin más, los dejo y… a leer __**(lo que hay)**_

**Atto:**** MonKey D NaMii**


	2. Chapter 2

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.01: PERFECTA+**

_**-¿No crees que ya es hora de que lo admitas?-**_

_Las cosas cambiaron, después que él me dijo esas palabras._

_La verdad, era el menos indicado para venirme con reproches de esa clase, pero... como yo me las venía dando de vivo contigo, era normal que se pusiera serio y me dijera ese par de cosas que no iban con su forma de ser._

_Después de todo, él estaba tan metido con tu hermana como lo estaba yo contigo y le chocaba que yo diera un paso al costado; cada vez que lo nuestro se ponía serio. _

_Porque, tú eras sumamente sincera conmigo y yo, me corría de eso cuando no sabía que decir. Me dejabas mudo en cuestión de segundos y la garganta seca, cuando tus ojos se quedaban a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegaba._

_Y era esa ilusión tuya, la que me hacía pedazos, porque yo sabía muy bien que no encajabas con un chico como yo. Siendo completamente diferente, podías tener todo lo que querías, no veía que fuera necesario que también me tuvieras a mí. Pero..._

_De alguna manera, tu corazón parecía estar pegado al mío e intentar arrancarlo del hueco en el que estaba, era imposible. Las veces que me puse a eso, no llegué muy lejos y me crucé con esa cara tuya que más de una vez, me sonrió desde adentro. Y yo... yo no podía luchar contra eso, porque no me daban para tanto las fuerzas. Era débil cuando se trataba de ti y me rendía fácilmente, cuando venías con tu lado lindo. Estaba casi a tu disposición y no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, si no tenían que ver contigo. _

_**ERA TU ESCLAVO, EN POCAS PALABRAS.**_

_Sin embargo, aún contaba con mi propia voluntad y cada vez que podía, salía corriendo. Cuando las cosas se volvían de otro color entre nosotros, cuando me sentía vacío de palabras, cuando no podía siquiera mirarte a la cara..._

_Todos esos eran los chances que yo usaba para escapar de lo único que tenía de cierto mi universo. Porque, eras una pieza esencial de mi rompecabezas y no había mañana que no lo encontrara en la mesada, esperando que yo lo completara de una buena vez por todas. Pero... resolver el misterio de lo que, probablemente me estuviera ocultando, significaba dar un paso más adelante y toparme contigo de una manera completamente diferente y yo, no estaba listo para semejante cosa._

_Enfrentarte con un par de palabras que no entenderías, abrirte el corazón en dos y pedirte que me dejaras pasar... _

_¿Acaso no estaba pidiéndote demasiado? ¿Acaso no estaba abusando de los derechos que me diste ese día?_

_Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos, que podía confiar ciegamente en ti, que ibas a estar para mí todas las veces que yo te necesitara; pero... _

_¿Iba tan lejos la promesa que nos hicimos cuando empezamos este viaje? ¿Iba tan lejos para ti como lo iba para mí? _

_La verdad era que no lo sabía. Ahora que estábamos solos, que los demás habían tomado su propio curso, que no estaba en casa..._

_No estaba para nada seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pisando las mismas tierras que tú. Los recuerdos saltaban cada vez que echaba un vistazo al cielo y acordarme de lo mal que la pasaste estando a mis espaldas, por alguna extraña razón; me hacía sentir culpable. Después de todo... _

_Yo tuve la oportunidad de protegerte de esos malos pasos y sin embargo, dejé que los dieras. Dejé que caminaras ciega y cayeras a ese pozo, del que tuve que sacarte después. Dejé que me miraras con rechazo y que te derrumbaras, por no correrme de donde estaba parado. _

_Tener presente esa imagen, rompía de a poco mi espejo y me alejaba de esa que eras ahora y que, probablemente antes de la tormenta, fuiste en tu temporada feliz. Después de todo..._

_No sabía que tanto habías pasado en tu infancia y si habías sido feliz, en esos cortos años en los que reinó la paz. La verdad, no tenía ni la más pálida idea y querer estar al tanto ahora, me parecía absurdo. _

_Porque, tú no querías hablarme de eso y yo, tampoco parecía estar muy interesado en saber al respecto. Después de todo, veníamos de mundos diferentes y así como yo no sabía del tuyo, tú no sabías del mío. Las pocas fichas que cayeron sobre tu escenario, fueron las que te tiraron los ajenos, yo jamás aposté a lanzarte una por voluntad propia; porque prefería ser un misterio para ti y no algo fácil de descubrir. Porque, creí que de esa manera, las cosas serían un tanto más interesantes y que se daría lo que se debía dar, no otra cosa. Pero... _

**-Ace-me quejé en voz alta-¿Qué sabes tú?-no mucho, la verdad-La hermana de Nami, no ha simpatizado para nada contigo-lo cual según él, estaba por verse-Significa que no te las sabes todas-al menos, eso creía yo-Después de todo, ni tienes idea de cómo son las cosas entre Nami y yo-**

**-Eres un idiota, Lu-se encogió de hombros-A estas alturas, no tiene caso que te hagas el desentendido-chistó-Puede que no sepa ni la mitad-lo cual era cierto-Pero, si Nojiko me diera una sola de las oportunidades que te da su hermana-que eran pocas-Otro gallo cantaría-**

**-¡No es igual!-contesté con rabia, al escucharlo decir las cosas por lo claro-¡Nami y yo, somos nakamas!-le di a entender-¡Primero muerto, a traicionar su confianza!-me puse límites-Si confundo las cosas, nuestra amistad se perderá para siempre-lo cual, ya estaba haciendo-Nuestra amistad se perderá para siempre-Por supuesto, eso a ti no te importa-añadí para molestarlo-Nojiko no es tu nakama y sólo te gusta porque es bonita-**

**-En lugar de chillar y atacarme-cosa que me encantaba-Deberías mostrarte más decidido con ella-remarcó-¡Cielos!-puso el grito en el firmamento-¡Que hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que quiere "tu nakama"!-sonrió maligno y divertido-Es más, es probable que la pierdas por no asumir tu papel, Lu-**

**-¿Dónde quieres llegar, Ace?-porque, estaba dando vueltas**

**-Te propongo un reto-ya tenía que salir con eso**

**-¿De qué se trata esta vez?-viniendo de él, seguro que era temerario**

**-Si este es el límite que nos marca nuestra vida como piratas, no voy a escapar de él-sonó decidido, como de costumbre**

**-¿Quieres decir que...?-**

**-Lo intentaré con Nojiko-me cortó, directo-Y veremos si lo nuestro va más allá de una simple quemadura por atracción-como era de esperarse de él-Me llevas ventaja con su hermana, así que me parece justo-¿qué cosa?-Si eres hombre, podrás afrontarlo-**

**-¡Oosu!-eso me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para avanzar-¡Ya verás!-hasta soné animado-¡Te ganaré en esta, como en ninguna otra!-**

**-Bien por ti, Lu-sonrió amplio, calándose el sombrero-Sería una vergüenza que te ganara-antes de irse, se volvió para molestarme-Es mucho más fácil convencer a una chiquilla, que a una mujer-**

_Nada me salió cuando lo vi caminar y regresar adentro. No más me quedé bajo la sombra, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de entender que tanto me pasaba y por qué estaba actuando como un idiota. _

_Tenía bien en claro que tú me importabas, que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti y sin embargo, la duda seguía estando ahí. Porque, no sabía qué tanto quería lograr contigo y tenía miedo de confundir las cosas a último momento. Porque, por más que tú y yo fuéramos buenos amigos y de paso, compañeros de la misma ronda de sueños y aventuras; algo nos tenía bien separados._

_**EL DESTINO.**_

_El futuro apuntaba hacia direcciones opuestas y me daba que tú no ibas a ir por la misma que yo. Que te ibas a decidir por la otra y que me ibas a dejar a un costado, para no hacerme sentir mal, por el simple hecho de que no éramos para nada parecidos y que nada bueno saldría si nos atrevíamos a estar juntos. Después de todo, sabías lo que querías para tu vida y yo, no sabía ni que hacer con la mía. _

_**LO CUAL ERA CONFUSO.**_

_Pero, no tanto como el cariño que te tenía, sin saber por qué._

_Porque sí, habíamos compartido un tanto de cosas con el paso del tiempo, pero... nunca cruzamos la línea, como para darlo por bueno. Nunca apostamos a ir más lejos de lo que debíamos ir, por el simple hecho de que no quisimos conocernos del todo. De alguna manera, optamos porque algún punto quedara en negro y no tan en blanco como los otros. Quisimos que el misterio quedara colgando de un hilo, para ir y cortarlo después. Porque así, todo tan servido, no tenía gracia. No había desafío que superar, no había torre que tirar abajo, no había a quién patearle el trasero..._

_**EN RESUMEN, TODO TAN PERFECTO, ABURRÍA.**_

_Y nosotros no éramos así y mucho menos, tú para mí. _

_Al contrario, me parecías sumamente interesante porque no te dejabas ver del todo y yo moría por dejar de estar tan ciego. _

_Quería verte fijo, desnudarte con los ojos y cruzarme con esa que eras en realidad y no la que decías ser; apostando por algo real y no por un par de fantasías pegadas para lograr el aspecto de una persona, que a mi vista..._

_**LUCÍA PERFECTA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.02: NADA+**

_**-Si te muestras tan dispuesta, serás un blanco fácil para él-**_

_Y la verdad, estaba en lo cierto._

_Esa cosa de siempre estar a tu disposición, no me hacía quedar bien y tampoco me estaba llevando a alguna parte. _

_Era todo tan complicado de tu parte que, las veces que me senté a entenderte, no más logré confundirme más._

_Eras tan variable cuando se trataba de mí que, siquiera interpretaba correctamente el sentido de tus palabras. Tan distinto cuando estabas conmigo que, si me decías que me querías; entonces yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estabas queriéndome decir con eso._

_Parecías tan diferente a todo lo que conocía yo y, las pocas veces que me aventuré contigo, no quedé muy bien parada. Me arriesgué tan de lleno a tener algo contigo que, cuando me pusiste frenos, como que me dolió un poco. Porque..._

_Eras confuso y yo la verdad, no estaba segura de estar a la altura de las situaciones que tú me planteabas. Porque..._

_Dabas demasiadas vueltas para mi gusto y, cuando realmente venías para quedarte, yo ya no tenía más ganas de esperar que bajaras la bandera y te decidieras a estar con una chica como yo._

_Éramos opuestos y lo entendía, pero... más allá de eso, yo sentía algo y me jodía que tú no lo vieras. Eras tan ciego en ese sentido que, me molestaba el sólo hecho de ver tu cara y oír de ti esas palabras que, para mí, sabían a nada. _

_Por eso, fue que le pregunté a ella qué haría si estuviera en una situación como la mía. Y, por supuesto, no me sorprendió para nada su respuesta._

_Nojiko no era de las chicas que se servían en bandeja, según ella había que hacerlos sufrir, trabajar un poco, para que se dieran cuenta de que valíamos algo y que con nosotras, no podían jugar a su antojo. Y la verdad, yo entendía por qué lo decía y por qué tenía ese punto de vista. Ella nunca se abrió mucho a ese lado del mundo y como que no tenía pensado hacerlo, aunque tu hermano se empecinara en tomar carrera con ella y de paso, llegar a la meta. _

_En ese sentido, tenía un poco de celos. Pese a que Ace no era el chico más decidido de todos, no daba tantas vueltas como tú y si tenía que ir al grano, pues lo hacía. Tú, al contrario, huías de aquí para allá, caminabas en círculos y; cuando ya no tenías a donde ir, venías a mí._

_Te aparecías con la cabeza gacha y una voz que daba pena, pidiendo que por favor me quedara contigo y siquiera pensara en dejarte un día de estos. Y yo, que te quería tanto y no sabía por qué, me derrumbaba en el eco de tus palabras y te dejaba estar, hasta que tus ojos pararan de llorar y te sintieras seguro, en los brazos de esa que era yo. Sin embargo..._

_Eso no alcanzaba, no me alcanzaba. Que vinieras de vez en cuando y te mostraras cariñoso conmigo, no era suficiente para entender que clase de juego estabas jugando y cuantos puntos llevabas acumulados, que aún seguías intentando la misma jugada._

_La verdad, me mareabas y en la cosa de estar de pie, me partías al medio y me dejabas ahí, a ver si yo me levantaba por mi propia cuenta o te llamaba, para que me dieras una mano._

_Por supuesto, si tú pensabas así, yo no lo sabía. Eras tan cerrado en ese sentido que, cuando te ponías a aparentar, yo lo notaba pero... no me atrevía a preguntar el por qué. Si estabas bien, si estabas mal... se te notaba en la cara, pero... con eso, yo no resolvía nada. O sea, seguía estando en el mismo punto y por más que moría por dar un paso adelante, tú me hacías retroceder dos y volvíamos a donde habíamos empezado. Y como que ya..._

_**ESTABAMOS GRANDECITOS PARA COSAS COMO ESA.**_

**-No te estoy diciendo que lo ignores-habló por la cara que puse yo-Sólo que le metas un par de piedras a su camino-fue más clara-Si te quiere tanto como dice, entonces dejará de tropezarse y dará un paso adelante-**

**-Pero, Luffy no es así...-le di a entender-Cuando tiene que ver conmigo, él...-me guardé el resto-¿De veras está bien que sea dura con él?-**

**-Si te muestras tan dispuesta, serás un blanco fácil para ese chico-me repitió-Jugará contigo, y seguirá en su círculo vicioso, haciéndote sufrir-siempre tan pesimista, ella-Está bien que lo quieras y todo eso-al menos, me dio el derecho-Pero, hay un límite para ciertas cosas-me dio a saber-Y tú debes ponerle uno a la relación que tienes con él-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-ahí, levanté la voz- ¡No quiero alejarme de él! -confesé al pico de la locura-¡No ahora!-**

**-No te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de Luffy-te nombró y todo-Sólo que mantengas cierta distancia, para que él se de cuenta de que se tiene que mover-otra vez, me salió con eso-Si no le pones las cosas tan fáciles como de costumbre, irá a buscar lo que siempre le das-o sea, mi compañía-Quizás hasta deje de dudar y se decida de una vez, a quedarse contigo-**

**-Luffy es mi nakama, Nojiko-ahí, me puse seria-No estoy buscando que sea más de lo que puede ser-**

**-De lejos parece otra cosa, entonces-eso, no me gustó-Digo, si él tan sólo es "tu nakama"-como que desconfió-¿Por qué te le regalas tanto?-**

**-¿Qué...?-no esperaba que me saliera con algo así**

**-Entiendo que los amigos estén juntos en las buenas y en las malas-al menos, tenía presente el viejo dicho-Pero, ¿no te parece que lo de ustedes es demasiado?-**

**-¿A qué te...?-**

**-Piénsalo bien, Nami-me cortó, de nuevo-Si tan sólo fueras la nakama de ese chico, no daría las vueltas que da contigo-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-algo se traía entre manos**

**-Está más que claro que siente algo por ti-vaya, que era vidente-Pero, dio tan por sentado que eres su nakama que, ahora tiene miedo de perder eso, si se arriesga a ir en serio contigo-**

**-Si es tan claro como tú dices...-porque, algo no me cerraba-¿Por qué yo no puedo verlo?-**

**-Porque él no quiere que lo veas, Nami-fue directa-Para Luffy es mucho más fácil tomarte como su nakama, que como la chica que supuestamente le gusta-si que era profunda, cuando quería-De esa manera, no arriesga nada y tampoco te pierde-completó-Él se siente seguro con lo que tiene contigo-fue más explícita-Por eso, es normal que se comporte así-**

**-Todo este tiempo pensé que no sabía lo que quería...-me puse analizar-Y que por eso, daba tantas vueltas...-la verdad, nunca quise ver la otra cara de tu moneda-Jamás imaginé que Luffy podría llegar a sentirse así...-**

**-¿Respecto a ti?-terminó antes que yo**

**-Sí...-le di la razón-Después de todo, él no me cuenta de esas cosas...-**

**-Es normal-se puso de tu lado-Si le gustas, ¿va a ir a decírtelo abiertamente?-tiró un par de fichas y funcionó-Luffy no es muy atrevido que digamos-como siempre, tenía la palabra justa-Es un chico, después de todo y ellos demoran bastante en madurar-ahí, te defendió-No esperes que lo haga de sopetón, dale tiempo, lo más probable es que busque el momento y el lugar indicado-viniendo de ti, eso era imposible-Y cuando menos te lo esperes, estará bajando la bandera a tus pies-**

**-Luffy es un pirata, Nojiko...-le recordé-No bajará de lo alto, sólo para estar conmigo...-**

**-Yo creo que sí-continuó pegada a la idea-Si no fuera así, no te hubiera escogido por encima de su libertad-vaya, no me esperaba eso-¿O sí?-**

**-Yo...-empecé de abajo-No lo sé...-la verdad que no-Nunca me puse a pensar en eso...-confesé-En sus motivos, en su manera de hacer las cosas...-pasé detalles-Jamás me puse a pensar en Luffy de esa manera...-**

**-Puedes hacerlo ahora, si quieres-me dio absoluta libertad-Eso sí, no se la pongas tan fácil-como que me lo ordenó-Deja que se esfuerce un poco-me dio unos cuantos consejos-Es un hombre, después de todo-**

_Sí, eso decía ella, que estaba haciendo parir a tu hermano. _

_Pero, yo... yo que era tan distinta y tenía tan por sentado que algo me movías, no podía ponerme en la misma posición que ella y aparentar que me ibas y me venías. Después de todo..._

_Nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes el hacerte desear cosas que no fueran conmigo y mucho menos, con el chico que eras tú. _

_Al contrario, siempre intenté estar pareja contigo, para despertarte algo y hacerte saltar tan alto, como saltaste esa vez por mí. Sin embargo, las dudas plasmadas en tu cara, nos cortaron un poco el camino y por más que seguíamos tomados de las manos, tus dedos me estaban soltando. De a poco, bien despacio, veía como te alejabas y sembrabas tu camino lejos de mí; tirando de la cuerda hasta romperla._

_**DEJÁNDOME A MÍ, EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA.**_

_Y ahora que ella me venía con esto, no sabía qué decir. No sabía de qué manera mirarte a la cara y hacerme la dura contigo, no sabía cómo poner distancia y pararte los pasos, como tú lo hiciste conmigo esa vez; no sabía para que lado lanzar la flecha y mucho menos, cómo hacer para que me dejaras en paz. Porque... _

_Estabas tan metido ahí dentro, que sacarte, no era una opción válida y la verdad, no estaba segura si quería sacarte o dejarte exactamente donde estabas. Porque... necesitaba tanto de ti, tanto entender que querías de mí, que lo único que deseaba era que abrieras la puerta y me llamaras a gritos, para despertarme de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo y en carne propia. Necesitaba que me abrieras los ojos, me cerraras la boca, me tomaras por la fuerza y me hicieras sentir hasta el fondo todo y a la vez..._

_**NADA.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.03: MAL+**

_**-La hermana de Nami, no ha simpatizado para nada contigo. Significa que no te las sabes todas-**_

_Ya lo había dicho Lu, aunque me costara admitirlo. Desde el primer momento supe que algo estaba mal, que no eras ni remotamente como las demás, que tenías algo que el resto no y que ese mismo algo, fue el que terminó por ponerme en una situación tan desventajosa y poco propia de mí. _

_O sea, no iba tras las chicas por puro respeto, quizás también porque hasta entonces no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo o, por el simple hecho de que ellas preferían venir por mí y ahorrarse la espera. En mi vida, las mujeres no eran un cero a la izquierda, pero eso tampoco las hacía el pilar más importante y que contigo, el asunto fuera otro; me tenía en el mismo punto que tu hermana tenía al mío: uno bastante hueco. No era que me las diera de galán, pero... las pocas como tú que conocí en mis viajes (contando las que pertenecían a la tripulación de Shirohige), se acercaban sin que las llamara. Y bueno, era fácil adivinar el por qué: yo no las perseguía, no me portaba como un bandido con ellas, les gustaba la timidez y una vez vencida ésta, lográbamos pasar un buen rato o, más que un buen rato; una que otra vez. _

_Sin embargo, cada una de esas oportunidades, cada uno de los contactos más allá de la palabra, terminaban de esa forma, como nada serio, lo que con algunas me trajo bastantes problemas después. Pero, a ti... a ti te seguí los pasos, porque algo me dijo que nunca vendrías por las buenas (y mucho menos, por las malas). No sé, como que me bastó con verte, para darme cuenta que no me la harías nada fácil y que si quería ganarme algo de tu parte, iba a tener que poner cartas en el asunto. Después de todo, no eras una mujer pirata y pasar a serlo sólo porque yo era uno de ellos, no estaba dentro de tus planes. Tampoco había pensado en pedirte que dieras ese paso por mí, pero... no podía negar que, verte a ti a flor de piel y metida en ese rol, sería algo de lo más interesante. _

_Ojo, no era que Lu me hubiera contagiado alguna de sus mañas, pero... verlo a él tan enfocado en mejorar la cercanía con Nami, me hizo pensar en un par de cosas y por eso, le propuse el reto. Con todo, nunca imaginé que acercarme a ti, sería una tarea tan difícil y que tú, me ofuscarías tanto el camino. Tratándose de una chica como tú, bastante privilegiado me sentía, porque si bien la mayoría de las veces me dijiste __**"NO"**__, hubo una en particular en la que bajaste un poquito las puertas y me dejaste pasar, como si de veras nos lleváramos tan bien como Lu y tu hermana. No te dije mucho en ese entonces, lo poco que compartí, tuvo un resultado bastante positivo y una vez más, me llevaste al punto de sentarme y pensar qué tanto me estaba pasando que derrochaba mi tiempo en tus encantos y en esas negaciones tuyas que me tenían como loco. _

_O sea, no te oculté mi sangre, y marcó (sin dudas) la diferencia que te importara poco o nada ese linaje, viste bajo la piel allí donde ninguna había podido, y me aceptaste como tal, sin decir una sola palabra. Y como que ahí... tus ojos lo dijeron todo, ¿sabes? O, casi todo. La verdad, no sabía vivir con remordimientos, y si te dejaba libre para otro hombre, no tendría sentido haber nacido como tal. Por eso, pese a la mala reputación como pirata, y ser el hijo de quien era, quise intentarlo, pero... como que los flirteos contigo se iban a pique. En resumen, no te valían las palabras, los gestos ni las demostraciones de arrojo. Era un triste papel, y el reto propuesto a Lu, la excusa para obligarme a ser el doble de insistente. Si querías saber hasta que punto podía volverme obstinado, ibas a arrepentirte de provocarme y hacerlo, como que te encantaba; porque me provocabas y no solo de palabra. Quizás por esa misma razón, sabía que en el fondo había algo que podía acercarte a mí, aunque tú así como eras..._

_**LO DIERAS MÁS POR MALO, QUE POR BUENO.**_

**-No-era la enésima vez que lo repetías-Parece que no entiendes, Ace-me observaste de mal talante, con el ceño fruncido-Estás perdiendo el tiempo- **

**-Bueno-me encogí de hombros-Si ese desprecio lo guía el desdén de saberse infalible, no importa-mostrarte que podías ganar pisoteándome el orgullo, nunca-Insistiré-**

**-Vaya que eres terco-suspiraste, cansada-¿Qué no tienes otras que se mueren porque les hagas la ronda?- **

**-O tú o ninguna-fui directo, por si no te habías dado cuenta**

**-Eres un perfecto mentiroso-cuando sonreías mordaz, había que ponerse en remojo-Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todas-**

**-¿Qué?-fui irónico, porque contigo era el único modo-¿Qué tú o ninguna?-repetí, por si no estaba claro-¡Por supuesto!-reafirmé mi posición-Y créeme que no les agrada la idea-**

**-La única diferencia que veo-te cruzaste de brazos, y tus pechos me parecieron un paraíso bajo el amplio escote-Es que no logras tenerme fácil- **

**-Pues yo tengo vista de águila, puedo ir más allá-me decidí a soltar lo que desde hacía un tiempo, era un nudo en la garganta-Voy a echar ancla en tus playas, Nojiko-**

**-No creas que vas a rendirme-sentí tu respuesta con la misma intensidad con que mi cuerpo se hundía en el mar por la Akuma no Mi-Te falta mucho como hombre para llegarme- **

**-¿Sabes lo que has dicho, Nojiko?-intentaste rectificar de inmediato tu provocación **

**-Para llegar donde yo como mujer, Ace-**

_Por un momento, hasta me pareciste desconcertada, en el intento de sonar segura, en esa última parte. Sin dudas, acababa de tomarte por sorpresa y si ésta no era mi oportunidad, no sabía cual otra lo sería. Creo que por eso mismo, me vi ganando la partida, hasta que tus ojos me atajaron, bajándome de la nube, sólo para estrellarme contra la marea; como de costumbre. Por desgracia, no logré controlar mis impulsos. Si bien debí aprender algo en mi batalla anterior con Akainu, tus palabras fueron como un disparador y algo se movió adentro, haciéndome dar los pasos equivocados, por no decir, necesarios. Por supuesto, no podía comparar las situaciones, porque ésta era diferente, sumamente diferente (al igual que tú). Porque, jamás había tenido que lidiar parejo con una chica y tener que hacerlo justo ahora... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tenía el mundo en mi contra? ¿Acaso tan mal estaba querer ensañármelas contigo y abrirte los ojos, para que dejaras de hacerte la difícil y te mostraras un poco más blanda? Sí, sí... estaba pidiendo demasiado seguramente, tanto que hasta pareciste caer en cuenta de que iba en serio y retrocediste un poco. Claro, no lo suficiente, para escapar al abrazo e inevitablemente, al beso. ¿Si temblaste? ¡Por supuesto! Aunque, como siempre, trataste de mantener las apariencias y no le diste paso a tu expresión. Sin embargo, ni con eso lograste engañar a mis sentidos que, delataron el frío de tu cuerpo cuando mi piel rozó tu carne, haciéndose inevitable el gemido cuando mis labios ocuparon los tuyos. Sólo entonces (por un instante), el hielo en tus venas se fundió en mi calor, ocurriendo el milagro. Podría decir que, recién ahí, entendí a mi padre biológico. Tanto que, ansié vivir y hasta tener las fuerzas necesarias para derrotar a Akainu, si era que este llegaba a ponérseme nuevamente delante. Había jurado no someter mi poder ante nadie, pero si en ese preciso momento, me pedías que me entregara a ti por completo; con mucho gusto (aunque ese no fuera mi estilo), lo haría. Eso sí, si era eso lo que querías..._

_**IBAS A TENER QUE VENIR A BUSCARLO.**_

**-Eres un perfecto canalla-mordiste tus labios para no hacer sangrar los míos y te deshiciste en puñetazos contra mi pecho-Supongo que tu egoísmo debe estar más que satisfecho-estabas decidida a esconder lo que entendías como debilidad, aunque fuera bajo una máscara agresiva**

**-¿Cómo crees?-cesaste con los golpes, sólo para mirarme-Si yo...-buscaste dominarte, pero tus ojos soltaron lágrimas, en lugar del odio que querías mostrarme**

**-No te atrevas-te apartaste, sin permitir que las secara**

**-Por favor-la frase me cortó, y por primera vez ardió la herida-Acepta mis disculpas-te liberé suave de mis brazos, conseguiste en un instante hacerme sentir el tipo más miserable del Nuevo Mundo**

**-Vales menos de lo que pensaba-escupiste la arena, junto con lo demás-¿Creíste que pirata al fin, podías robar lo que no te doy a voluntad, cierto?-eras buena para las adivinanzas-Y aún tienes la desfachatez de disculparte-**

**-¡Sólo estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que te amo!-elevé la voz, porque mi paciencia iba en picada-Hay cosas que no admiten juegos, Nojiko-y tú, lo sabías mejor que nadie-Y una de ellas es que pongas en duda si tengo coraje para hacerte mía-porque, estaba bien seguro que podría-Valor me sobra, pero es tu voluntad la que dispone-arreglé mi sombrero, caído en el ímpetu del encuentro**

**-Ace-por primera vez, no tenías respuesta-Vete al diablo-**

_Eso fue todo lo que conseguiste murmurar antes de darme la espalda. El resto como que lo tuve que interpretar por gestos y como que no me dejaste muy bien parado, la verdad. _

_Me dio la impresión que ahora estaba aún más perdido que Lu, en esos intentos inútiles de tirarle lance a tu hermana, cuando apenas podía ponerse serio, una vez que se hallaban cara a cara. Y, la cosa no era otra contigo, desde mi punto de vista. Porque, apenas te fuiste me dio la sensación de estar volviéndome loco o algo por el estilo. Tanto quizás, que creí ver una sonrisa en tus labios, invitándome a emprenderlo de nuevo. Lo último que faltaba, ¿no? Pero, ¿Qué valía negarlo ahora? Estaba más que claro que, era tu condición de mujer resuelta a no dejarse vencer, la que me tenía varado en estas costas y para mal. _


	5. Chapter 5

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.04: HERMANAS+**

_**-Dejame adivinar. Ace, ¿no?-**_

_Ahí, saltó ella con lo mismo de siempre. _

_Llevaba buen rato mirándome así, entre observadora y curiosa, sin decir una sola palabra; dándome a entender por medio de gestos que estaba al pendiente de mí. Probablemente le haya resultado extraño, esa cosa mía de regresar a casa tirando la puerta, para después terminar sentada a la mesa; pelando una mandarina tras otra._

_¡Pero era que tú me ponías así! ¡Tú y esas cosas que decías! ¡Tú y todo eso que te hacía ser como no eran los demás! _

_No sólo eso... todo lo que dijiste, ¡todo lo que dijiste...! ¿Cómo hacía yo para poner luego cara de nada y aparentar que las cosas estaban tal cual siempre, cuándo de antemano me sabía que tú tenías pensado ligar conmigo? _

_Porque, si bien fuiste bastante discreto, así también lo dejaste de claro y como que yo no era tonta y mucho menos, distraída en ese tipo de cosas y tú... bueno, no eras tan lerdo como tu hermano, a la hora de tirarte al compromiso. Sin embargo..._

_Eso no te daba puntos extras, ni nada por el estilo. _

_Al contrario, te enfilaban en el muro de la costumbre, donde escribías una y otra vez el mismo mensaje, haciéndomelo leer hasta aprenderlo de memoria._

"_**Voy a echar ancla en tus playas, Nojiko", "¡Sólo estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que te amo!", "Hay cosas que no admiten juegos y una de ellas es que pongas en duda si tengo coraje para hacerte mía. Valor me sobra, pero es tu voluntad la que dispone".**_

_Después de lo sucedido hoy, enfrentar la certeza de que toda yo te correspondía, era cada vez más difícil. _

_O sea, no era como si no sintiera nada por ti, pero... como que estaba harta de los trastazos y no quería añadir otro a la lista. _

_Por supuesto, no era quién para culparte de mis sentimientos encontrados contigo, pero... bien sabías que me estabas poniendo el camino difícil y que, si estuvieras tras la pollera de Nami (como lo estaba tu hermano), la cosa sería mucho más sencilla. Después de todo, si hubieses girado hacia ella, solito te hubieras dado cuenta, de que el duelo estaba ganado y que, lamentablemente, no serías el vencedor. Pero... tú yendo en contra de la corriente, a ver si encontrabas algo mucho mejor de lo que encontró Luffy de casualidad por el camino. Y, yo también, siempre dando vueltas por el lugar equivocado, chocándome de frente con un tipo que se creía lo suficientemente listo (y encima, lindo), para lanzarse en mis tierras y hacerme de su propiedad._

_¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? ¡¿Dónde?_

_**FÁCIL, AQUÍ Y AHORA.**_

**-Traidor, canalla y deshonesto...-**

_Sólo cuando Nami alzó una ceja, me di cuenta. _

_Hacía buen rato, que venía hablando en voz alta; casi compenetrada en el arduo trabajo de arrancarle la cáscara a una de las frutas. Pero..._

_Que me estaba engañando imaginándote así, como solían ser todos los piratas. Tu imagen era otra y bien que se notaba a simple vista, que no calzabas el mismo estilo que los otros y que encima, no había sombra de malas intenciones en tus palabras. Al contrario, como que tú provocabas un efecto completamente opuesto al resto de los de tu clase y eso, hasta me hacía verte con ternura. _

_Eras algo así como un niño huérfano pero, eso no te hacía débil y mucho menos, vulnerable a tu alrededor. Yo diría que, esa faceta tuya era un escudo que usabas para protegerte y no mostrarte tan simple a la luz del día. _

_Así de simple como sería bueno que las cosas fueran, así de simple como hacías ver todo, así de simple como en realidad..._

_**NO ERA NADA. **_

**-¿Qué no podía ser de otra forma?-dije en voz baja, sin perder el control que mostraba cuando la tenía delante**

**-Deberías hacer lo contrario de todo lo que me has dicho...-sonrió vengativa-Te las das de rígida, pero al final, igual te toca la flecha...-**

**-Y tú deberías respetarme-defendí mi condición de adulta frente a ella, todavía adolescente-Mis consejos no fueron para dañarte, ni para que te alejes de Luffy, sino todo lo contrario- **

**-¡Estoy pagándote con lo mismo!-que decidiera retribuir era como para atenderla-¡Porque veo donde tú no quieres!-**

**-**_**¿Qué pasa?**_**-era para preguntarlo, la verdad-**_**Por un día, todos parecen tres veces más maduros que yo**_**- **

**-¿Nojiko?-me sacudió, de ver que no respondía-¿Vas a quedarte callada?-me extrañó que lo preguntara, sabiendo que soltaba prenda-¿Qué te pasó allá fuera?-insistió y noté su preocupación, hasta pareció olvidarse de sus problemas**

**-Nada-cambié a una sonrisa que no la convenció y varié el tema-Por cierto, parece que tu capitán empieza a mover sus fichas adelante- **

**-¡Es una tortuga idiota!-no pudo evitar su palabra favorita cuando habló de él-¡Más lento que ese animal y más perdido que Zoro!-**

**-Deja que su hermano le sirva de Log Pose-tenías que salir en la conversación, por más que traté de evadirte**

**-Ah, sí...-tomó partido de inmediato, al escucharme-Supongo que Ace no se anda con tantas vueltas-se arregló un mechón de cabello con los dedos-Siempre va al grano, ¿verdad?-**

**-Preferiría que no lo mencionaras-era inútil, con ella**

**-¡Acabas de hacerlo tú!-rió, divertida-Estás loca, Nojiko...-y me sacó la lengua-Pero, loca por él...-**

**-Todavía puedo darte de nalgadas, ¿sabes?-la acompañé en su risa, que me levantó el ánimo-Como cuando éramos niñas-**

**-A Bellemere-san no le gustaría verte así, tan indecisa-me sobresalté, dado que siempre he tratado de ser valiente**

**-Quiero estar segura, Nami-tal cual ella esperaba de nosotras-Pero...-ahora, tenía un miedo horrible a encarar la verdad-Entregarme a cualquiera, aunque se arrodille a mis pies, no es algo propio de tu hermana-**

**-¡¿Se arrodilló a tus pies?-lanzó un grito-Si Ace hizo tal cosa, me pondré de su lado...-**

**-Ni tan así-porque, te faltó para eso-Pero ya veo que eres una traidora, lo cual no me sorprende-sonreí más calmada-Por algo te dicen bruja-**

**-Voy a hacerte una predicción de acuerdo con el clima...-miró las nubes, desde la ventana-Tendremos un huracán...-**

**-Entonces, me das la razón-dije y me incliné para recoger la mandarina que, acababa de escaparse de mis manos-Mejor ni pensarlo-**

**-Un huracán violento y arrasador...-me miró por debajo de la mesa, en un gesto infantil, como si quisiera compartir algún secreto-Cómo te envidio...- **

**-Déjate de tonterías, Nami- **

**-Si al menos Luffy fuera más decidido y no el idiota irremediable que es...-suspiró cansada, ya sobre la mesa-A este paso, tendré que cambiar las piedras por un dique...-**

**-Dale tiempo y verás-dado que ella estaba de tu lado, yo aposté por el contrario-Recién comienza a darse cuenta-**

**-Nojiko...-me llamó como cuando éramos chicas-¿Cómo se siente un beso?-la miré boquiabierta, de todas las cosas que podría haberme preguntado, ésta era la que menos esperaba (y justo cuando acababa de recibir uno)-Digo, aunque me la haya pasado viajando, sé que has tenido tus historias...-**

**-¿Qué tal si lo experimentas por ti misma?-sí, era cierto lo dicho, pero no habían sido tantas y menos con un alcance como el tuyo-Para cada quien es distinto, supongo-**

**-Te contaré al cabo de los cien años...-miró al techo, en un gesto exagerado**

**-Está bien-la consentí porque sabía cuán difícil se le hacía esta situación con Luffy-Cuando lo recibes de quien te gusta, es como si cayeras hacia el cielo...-me abstraje un poco que, hasta te sentí-Y aunque te creas incapaz de hacerlo, debes estar atenta para no dejarte caer aún más...-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo eso último?-aún conservaba la inocencia**

**-Nada, siempre y cuando no te arrepientas-fácil, leí en sus ojos que la ofrecería a él, sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-Pensé en Luffy de la forma que me dijiste...-subió las piernas a la silla, para abrazarlas con instinto protector-Y estoy dispuesta a ser algo más que su nakama...-ya era hora-Sacrificaré la amistad, pero no puedo seguir en medio de la cerca...-**

**-Tendrás que ser paciente, Nami-cosa que no le salía muy bien-Eres mujer y tomar la iniciativa, no es lo más acertado-la verdad que no-Déjalo que asuma su rol, ya está bastante grandecito para hacerlo-**

**-¡Pero no lo hace!-lo dijo entre irritada y maliciosa-¡Ni porque tiene a Ace de ejemplo!-como si eso fuera indicio o título de algo-A veces creo que nunca crecerá...-**

**-Será cuestión que lo dejes ser, entonces-había que llegar a una conclusión, después de todo**

**-Si eso sirve para que abra bien los ojos...-puso condiciones-Bienvenido sea...-**

_Como que nunca abundamos una en el misterio de la otra, hasta ahora. La verdad, esa cosa de que estuvieran por asomarse las tormentas, no era lo mejor que nos había pasado (mucho menos, después de tanto años de separación). _

_Para Nami no era tan así, pero... para mí, sí. Estaba tan acostumbraba a reservarme lo que iba a hacer y deshacer que, me costaba un poco de trabajo hablar con ella sobre esos temas. _

_Sin embargo, pese a aquello y a todo el lío que estabas ocasionando en mi mundo, me sentía feliz de poder contar con ella y mucho más, de tenerla como hermana._


	6. Chapter 6

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.05: ESTRELLA+**

_**-Te está yendo mal, ¿eh?-**_

_No fue la mejor manera de encarar las cosas con él, pero... como que no quedó otra. Hacía buen rato que Ace venía estando en la suya y, cuando la cosa iba por ese lado, pues no más podría tratarse del repentino lance que tenía con tu hermana. _

_A decir verdad, no lo culpaba. Nojiko era una chica bastante bonita y, como estaban parejos en edad, se hacía normal que sintiera una que otra cosa por ella. Sin embargo, el muy idiota se empecinaba demasiado con todo y bueno, a veces no medía que con las personas no era así y mucho menos, tan igual. _

_Si estaba interesado en ella, pues bien por él. Pero, de ahí a que tu hermana decidiera darle una oportunidad... como que podía partirlo un rayo, ¿no? Ya sonreía viéndome ganador, aunque… _

_Por mi parte, las cosas no eran tan diferentes. Haber aceptado ese ridículo reto, me llevó al maldito punto que me llevaban siempre las locuras de Ace y, lamentablemente, aún seguía sin saber para qué lado disparar._

_Si bien podría sacar ventaja de la situación (dado que él iba perdiendo, desde donde lo veía yo), como que no daba para hacer trampa y ver como él se quedaba en la marca y nada más. Éramos hermanos y me parecía justo, que compitiéramos por igual, sin que ninguno de los dos, se saltara las reglas del juego. Sin embargo... _

_**-Deberías mostrarte más decidido con ella, ¿no lo crees?-**_

_Sí, sin embargo, ahí estaba él... jugando sucio y metiendo púa, aún cuando no era necesario._

_De acuerdo, la cosa era seria contigo y yo lo sabía bien, por lo que... los pasos al costado, estaban de más. Pero... _

_Me temblaban tanto las piernas cuando tenía que irte de frente que, prefería que eso se quedara de por medio, hasta que me diera la cara para verte a los ojos y decirte eso mismo que me venía guardando y que, ni en sueños, me salía. _

_Sólo por eso, suspiré largo y cansado. Estaba harto de la misma ronda de todos los días, de ir y venir y encima, no hacer nada. _

_O sea, el día que te escogí por encima de mi libertad, tenía bien en claro que quería jugármelas contigo y, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, retrocedí. Vi la cara del miedo (o, probablemente, del compromiso) y me espanté. Inmerso en un sin fin de cosas que, no encajaban conmigo, preferí quedarme con lo que ya tenía contigo que, ir en busca de algo más. No obstante..._

_Pasé por alto cómo podías llegar a sentirte tú que, apenas Ace me dijo que estaba actuando como un idiota, aposté por parecer un tanto más maduro y así, llamar tu atención. _

_Por supuesto, que tú me captaras era algo casi imposible y por eso, apenas lo intenté. Te busqué todas las veces que me nació de adentro buscarte y, ninguna de todas esas veces, te encontré. Fue algo así, como sentirme aislado, casi extraído del mundo en el que vivías tú, pisando tierras que no tenían un nombre propio y que, de a poco, nos iban alejando de un extremo a otro._

_Por eso mismo, fue que decidí hablar con él. No sólo me preocupaba su pose de tirado a la nada, era también la necesidad de descargarme, porque las cosas contigo iban en picada y tenía miedo a perderte, por estar actuando más torpe (o más lerdo) de lo normal. _

_Obvio, lo único que conseguí de Ace, fue una mirada penetrante que me puso la piel de gallina y los ojos bien grandes, cuando simplemente sonrió y se dejó estar, echado sobre ese tono verde y ese claro azul que, apenas divisaban sus ojos. _

_**COMO CUANDO ERAMOS CHICOS.**_

**-¿Ya te mandó de regreso tu nakama?-encima que no respondió mi pregunta, salió con una de las suyas-Si que es rápida, esa chica-**

**-¿Bromeas?-porque, me daba que sí-Apenas pude hablar con ella...-estabas inaccesible-Como que me esquiva...-**

**-¿Y eso?-hasta a él, le llamó la atención**

**-No sé...-la verdad que no-Me da que Nami está rara...-sentencié, sin tener pruebas-Ella no es así...-**

**-¿Contigo o en general?-fue al grano, de inmediato**

**-Conmigo...-contesté, sin dudar-Y en general, también...-arreglé, más tarde-No sé, Ace...-estaba perdido, para ser honesto-Es como si se estuviera cerrando de nuevo...-y qué malos recuerdos, me traía aquello-Y eso...-**

**-¿Te duele?-era sorprendente, como daba en el blanco**

**-No sólo me duele...-le di la razón, en todo-Me molesta...-aclaré, por si no lo había entendido-Es como si no confiara en mí, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿No crees que deberías hacer algo para que comprenda que puede contar contigo?-vaya manera de decir las cosas, la suya-Digo, si no quieres que se cierre de nuevo-**

**-Esa es la única opción, ¿eh?-estaba resignado, en el fondo**

**-Vele el lado positivo, Lu-¿cuál?-Eres su nakama y ella lo sabe-o al menos, aparentabas saberlo-No pierdes nada, con dar un paso más adelante-**

**-Estamos en medio de un reto, ¿recuerdas?-ese, fue mi modo de evadir el tema-Si yo me muevo, te quedarás atrás...-bastante retrasado estaba ya-¿No te molesta?-**

**-Nunca dije que te la haría fácil-ahí, sonrió abierto-Es mejor que tomes ventaja, ahora que puedes-me dio permiso y todo-Una vez que encuentre cómo llegar a Nojiko sin que me corra, estarás en problemas-**

**-Claro, lo había olvidado...-que fuera tan crédulo, a veces me asustaba-Eres muy mal perdedor cuando de estas cosas se trata, Ace...-**

**-Por algo soy el mayor de los dos, ¿no?-lo cual, le gustaba bastante**

**-Sí, eso dices tú...-demasiado, algunas veces-Que yo no veo, que por eso me estés ganando...-hasta tenía la impresión, de que yo iba un tanto más adelante-Digo, Nojiko te corrió más de lo que me ha corrido Nami a mí en todo este tiempo...-**

**-Sí, como no-sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no lo iba a reconocer-Por eso te echó de la cama esta mañana, ¿cierto?-**

**-No voy a discutir eso contigo, Ace...-porque, él no tenía nada que ver**

**-Claro, claro-y pareció no molestarle, en lo absoluto-Es tu vida después de todo, Lu-**

**-Exacto...-dije, firme-Mía y de nadie más...-**

**-¿Y bien?-ahí, cambió de tema-¿Qué harás?-**

**-Hablaré con ella...-sentencié, porque no me quedaba de otra-Después de todo, prometí que estaría ahí siempre que me necesitara...-**

**-¿Qué si el problema es contigo?-porque, entonces cambiarían las cosas-¿Te quedarás igual?-**

**-Nami es mi nakama, Ace...-se lo di a entender, de nuevo-Que tenga un problema o no conmigo, nada cambiará eso...-**

**-Buena suerte, entonces-hizo juego con mis palabras-Y con lo otro, también-**

_Definitivamente, eso fue el colmo, pero... no se lo discutí. _

_Dar contigo, últimamente, era cuestión de suerte y como la ruleta estaba girando en mi contra, no más tenía las fichas de los números perdedores. _

_Por supuesto, lo mío contigo ni se asemejaba a un juego de azar, pero... dábamos tantas vueltas a veces que, más de una, llegué a pensar que estábamos apostando demasiadas cosas en un único punto que; en vez de unirnos nos separaba cada vez más: nuestra amistad. Sabía perfectamente que, a estas alturas, tenerte como nakama era un caso perdido. Tanto era el cariño que, guardármelo dentro para que tú no lo vieras, me estaba abriendo un agujero inmenso en el pecho que, terminarías por notar a plena luz del día, si yo me mostraba al descubierto._

_No era como si buscara ocultarme de ti, pero... me habías vuelto tan transparente, sólo para tenerme cerca que, a veces hasta temblaba por ser el que era ahora y no el que fui en un principio; cuando te apareciste en mi vida._

_Tantas cosas fueron diferentes en ese entonces, nos peleábamos y cruzábamos tanto que, parecía mentira estar encadenado contigo en un momento como este. Pero, que no lo pensé y mucho menos busqué así, solamente se dio. Que tú te mostraras como te mostraste conmigo, que me dieras el chance de ver más allá de lo que todos podían ver, que me tendieras la mano para acompañarte en lo que quedaba de camino... _

_Sí, sencillamente, yo vi la luz contigo y ahora, podía distinguir la tormenta que se me estaba viniendo encima, por quererte tanto y no hacerle siquiera asco, a lo que podría llegar a perder si tú salías con que no sentías lo mismo por mí. Sin embargo... _

_Tarde ahora, para pensar en eso, la verdad. O sea, no era como si todo fuera así de complicado con la chica que eras tú, pero... estaba por demás de metido en un territorio que no conocía y encontrarte a ti para que me guiaras por lo seguro, me pareció lo mejor. Por eso mismo, pese a que los nervios me comían el cuello, te llamé. Busqué la puerta de tu lado del mundo y toqué despacio, esperando que salieras a recibirme o que al menos, me corrieras a golpes. Sin embargo..._

_Ninguna de las dos cosas, pasó. Aquel pasadizo se abrió por si solo y me invitó a entrar en esas cuatro paredes que, no más adornaban un poco de rosa tus sueños, para no hacerte sentir mal por las noches, si era que las pasabas sola. Pero, esa vez..._

_Tan sólo por un momento, tuve la sensación de que no sería tan así y por eso, apenas sentí el filo de tu voz pegado a mis oídos, me aferré a ti con la poca fuerza que fueron capaces de cederme mis brazos; para no abandonarte tanto, como lo hice de pisar tierra._

_**EN BUSCA DE LA MISMA ESTRELLA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.06:**** PESADILLAS+**

_**-Pensé en Luffy de la forma que me dijiste...-**_

_Sorprendentemente, terminé por hacerle caso. Siempre viendo las cosas desde mi punto de partida, negada a chocar con el tuyo por miedo de encontrarme con un gesto egoísta..._

_De alguna manera, me protegí de esos sentimientos que no quería llegar a conocer del todo, porque no estaba segura de querer estar al tanto de ellos. O sea, eras libre de quererme, que yo ya de por sí lo hacía contigo pero, eramos nakamas y ahí, radicaba nuestro pequeño problema. Ni tú, ni yo... estábamos dispuestos a arriesgar ese lazo, en busca de uno completamente nuevo y por eso mismo, seguíamos parados en el lugar de siempre._

_Si yo te amaba o no, no lo sabía. Si te sentía tal cual tú me sentías a mí, mucho menos. Venía escuchando tan poco los latidos de mi corazón que, las veces que chocaste conmigo, preferí salir corriendo que quedarme donde fueras a hacerlo tú._

_Era complicado y sencillamente, no encajaba conmigo pero... Nojiko dijo que no podía seguir siendo así de flexible contigo y que, si me mostraba tan transparente, tú terminarías por hacerme daño. _

_Por supuesto, no era como si no te conociera y mucho menos, que no creyera en las palabras que día a día tirabas a mis pies; pero..._

_Ella tenía un poco de razón y lamentablemente, no podía hacer caso omiso a que mi hermana (por ser la mayor), siempre estaba en lo cierto. Obvio, ella no te conocía al grado que te conocía yo, pero... si fue capaz de ver cuan grande era el cariño que sentías por mí, de sólo observarte por dos o tres días, entonces... estaba claro; que yo no tenía el mismo alcance que tú tenías conmigo. Porque fácilmente, podrías darte cuenta de cómo te veía, si sólo te sentaras a hacerlo. En cambio yo, tuve que esperar que Nojiko se pusiera seria en un tema que siquiera la involucraba y me dejara en claro los tantos que tú, estando a solas y pegado a mis ojos, siquiera fuiste capaz de hacerme saber._

_Por supuesto, ahora que lo pensaba, tal cosa te sentaba bien. Después de todo, eras tan semejante al silencio que, cuando veía tu cara, ni podía distinguir el brillo de esos ojos que ahora, parecían estar perdidos en un horizonte imposible de alcanzar. _

_Tanto que, tuve la maldita sensación, de ese mismo día. Tu mano, la mía, la distancia y el eco que no paraba de cortarme el sueño, por verte llorar, cuando siquiera estabas ahí._

_Quizás por eso mismo, fue que te dejé pasar. _

_De alguna manera, estar encerrada en medio de esas cuatro paredes, me había vuelto más pequeña que de costumbre y lo único que quería, era que pudieras captar esa imagen, haciendo algo al respecto. Después de todo, la promesa que tenías conmigo, ahora mismo colgaba de un hilo y la verdad, era absurdo seguir sosteniéndolo por mi propia cuenta. Te necesitaba a mi lado y si bien, te hacías el enterado de una noticia por demasiado vieja, tus pies no se movían en mi dirección y la soledad crecía paso a paso, dejándonos cada vez más cerca del filo del olvido._

_Si no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¡que alguien me lo dijera! Si tú tenías que estar en otra parte y no precisamente donde estaba yo, ¡que alguien te llevara de regreso a casa! ¡Que no todo tenía que ser, necesariamente, tan complicado!_

_De acuerdo, tú eras mucho más que un nakama para mí, ¿y con eso qué? ¿Había ganado la guerra o perdido la batalla? _

_Atacarte con una bolsa de sentimientos tan grande, no estaba dentro de mis planes y mucho menos ahora, que me partías el alma de estar agarrado a algo tan poco seguro y que, desde mi punto de vista, carecía de futuro._

_Mi amor por ti era tan incierto como lo eras tú conmigo que, si llegabas a decir algo al respecto, terminarías por romperlo y mandarlo a su propio entierro. Porque sí, estábamos cerca, pero... eso no alcanzaba. No era suficiente la confianza y mucho menos, esa amistad que solitos nos inventamos para no afrontar como fueron las cosas, luego que salvaste mi vida. Tantas partes de la historia se dieron vuelta, una vez que gritaste que yo era tu amiga que, me di vuelta con ellas y para cuando quise volver a estar de pie, tú estabas esperándome justo ahí. Y no supe bien que vi primero pero, me dejé llevar por la firmeza de tus brazos que, me mantuvieron segura aún en los momentos más difíciles; callándome con esa sonrisa tan segura que adornó tu cara sólo para que no me echara a llorar. _

_Fuiste una y mil veces mejor de lo que pensé que podrías llegar a ser cuando te conocí que, sin meditarlo siquiera dos veces, caí en tus redes y dejé que el agua corriera bajo el puente, como si eso fuera a mostrarme mayores resultados. Sin embargo..._

_Olvidé que eras una caja de sorpresas y que, así como yo, también tenías tus miedos. Sí, eras el típico chico que lo arriesgaba todo y que iba hasta el fondo de la nada (si era que alguien se atrevía a meterse en tu camino), pero... a veces, ese valor tuyo era efímero y tus venas aplastadas por aquel temor tan categórico que daba vuelta tu mundo y lo llevaba de regreso a la arena: lo de perder todo. Si bien más de una vez te juré que por nada en el mundo me perderías, las circunstancias no sonrieron para mis lados y falté a la palabra, en contra de mi propia voluntad. Te abandoné todas las veces que me vi obligada a hacerlo y te dejé solo, en un mundo que a medias conocías y que te hacía daño, cuando sencillamente te dabas cuenta que no estaba más mi constante compañía._

_Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro y tú lo sabías mucho más que yo, pero... aún así, no te atrevías a reconocerlo. Me habías arrastrado tanto a los picos de tu locura que, no querías volver a meterme en la misma bolsa que en un principio, cuando amablemente me pediste que fuera tu navegante._

_Si bien tardé en decirte que estaba de acuerdo con eso de acompañarte y cumplir nuestros sueños lado a lado, ahora era más consciente que nunca, que te estaba matando con la indiferencia y ese muro que levanté, para que tú acabaras a mis pies. Por supuesto que no podía ser siempre la que diera los pasos adelante, alguna vez tenías que ser tú, pero... obligarte a que fueras honesto, cuando las fuerzas siquiera te alcanzaban para estar de pie... ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Por más razón que tuviera Nojiko en eso de que no debía ser tan buena contigo, no podía dejarte en banda, cuando en pocas palabras, me estabas rogando que no te dejara solo como todas las otras veces. Por primera vez, mis oídos no eran sordos al timbre de tu voz y hacerme la ignorante, cuando sencillamente te escuché, era lo mismo que patearte y mandarte de regreso con el loco de tu hermano. Sin importar cuales fueran tus motivos para estar aquí, teniendo o no que ver conmigo..._

_**NO IBA A SOLTARTE LA MANO, NUNCA MÁS.**_

**-Luffy...-por eso, te llamé-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Yo debería ser el que preguntara eso, ¿no crees?-apenas te escuchabas, la verdad-Has estado esquivándome desde hace rato...-tu dolor, era visible para mis ojos-Ya siquiera me hablas...-tus dedos, atravesaron mi espalda-¿Acaso hice algo para que te molestaras?-**

**-No, para nada...-además de retroceder, ninguna otra cosa-No has hecho nada malo...-**

**-¿Entonces?-pediste, casi en silencio-¿Por qué me esquivas?-sorprendentemente, te diste cuenta-¿Qué no soy tu nakama, acaso?-rompiste tus propios huesos, para mirarme-¿O es que ya no confías en mí?-**

**-No...-quise hacerlo largo, pero no pude-No es eso...-**

**-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?-mostrar las heridas, no fue lo mejor-¿Qué te tiene así, que siquiera te acercas a mí?-**

**-Estás malinterpretando las cosas, ¿sabes?-o exagerándolas, según mi parecer-Que no hablemos como antes, no significa que ya no te quiera aquí...-**

**-¿Es eso?-saltaste, de repente-¿Quieres que me vaya y no te atreves a decírmelo?-**

**-¡Que no, idiota!-la bofetada, te la tenías bien merecida-¡Deja de hablar de una maldita vez!-**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-vale, podías reclamar**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-siquiera bajé la voz, por miedo que te fueras-¡No has hecho más que decir tonterías desde que abriste la puerta!-la verdad que sí-¿Qué no te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo?-**

**-Nami...-estabas mudo o, tenías la garganta seca**

**-¡Por supuesto que eres mi nakama!-de a poco, te lancé mi furia-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que ya no confío en ti?-el llanto, estaba ganándome la partida-¡Yo jamás...!-**

**-¿Por qué tienes que resolver siempre todo a los gritos?-sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, me hizo bien-Estoy aquí y te escucho...-fuiste directo, tanto como tus manos-No es necesario que me dejes sordo, tonta...-**

**-¡Pero, es que tú...!-defenderme, imposible**

**-Me preocupé, ¿sabes?-hablaste por encima de mí-Pensé que volverías a cerrarte, como la otra vez...-**

**-Luffy...-tu sinceridad, hacía daño**

**-No quiero que eso pase...-jamás te oí tan destruido, en toda mi vida-No de nuevo...-fuiste más preciso-Si vuelves a cerrarte, yo...-**

_Honestamente, no tenía ganas de escuchar el resto de tus palabras y mucho menos, de cruzarme con tus recientes lágrimas. Diciendo todo el día que eras tú el que me lastimaba a mí, cuando la única que dañaba esta relación era yo. _

_Porque sí, tú dudabas de lo que había entre los dos, pero... yo tampoco estaba muy segura que digamos y eso, hasta el chico más lento del mundo era capaz de verlo. Pensar que llegué a hacerte daño, por querer seguir un papel que no encajaba conmigo..._

_¡Pero, que idiota! Por supuesto que ahora no tenía siquiera el tiempo necesario para arreglar lo que yo misma tiré a la basura pero, si al menos podía mantenerte quieto y sereno, haría de mis brazos el abrigo y de mi pecho el refugio, a esos cuentos mal escritos que tanto te herían por dentro: tus pesadillas._


	8. Chapter 8

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.07: REALIDAD+**

_**-Te falta mucho como hombre para llegarme-**_

_Indescriptiblemente, volvimos a encontrarnos. _

_Después de un buen tiempo, yendo y viniendo por el mismo lado, resolví que mi camino, era como un Eternal Pose siempre guiando a tu presencia, con el único propósito de cortarte el paso._

_Y esa vez (como otras tantas), di por buena, esa remota creencia de la que, tan sólo tú, eras dueña._

_Ibas cargada con un cesto de mandarinas, metida en asuntos que eran solo tuyos y en los que, en pocas palabras, no me dabas cabida. Así, chocamos frente a frente, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a soltar la lengua. Ya era costumbre, eso de descubrir el miedo bajo tu expresión severa, aunque no dejaras de mirarme a los ojos en un rapto de valor. Sin embargo..._

_Eso no tenía que ver para nada con la idea de entregarse a un pirata, sabía que respecto a mí, te iba y te venía lo que pudiera ser. Quizás las bridas con que frenabas tu propia naturaleza (que adivinaba en extremo salvaje y voluptuosa), amenazaban con soltarse de un momento a otro. _

_Y si era así (o al menos, tú lo pintabas de tal manera), tendría que saberlas tomar de la mano y enseñarte el rumbo._

_**QUE, POR LO VISTO, ESTABA MÁS QUE PERDIDO.**_

**-Oi, déjame ayudarte-si bien no era un caballero de linaje, Makino se empeñó en que debía portarme como uno, diciéndome que los modales eran necesario cuando me gustara una chica-¿Dónde lo llevas?-**

**-Es la entrega mensual a la tienda-para mi total sorpresa, me cediste la cesta y caminamos juntos más de tres pasos- Esta vez al menos logré una cosecha decente- **

**-¿Decente?-** **había agotado mi repertorio y tú seguías inmutable-¡Esas mandarinas lucen deliciosas!-que tú dominaras la tierra como yo el mar, nos complementaba igualándonos-Sí que envidio el cuidado que tienen-**

**-Es trabajo de mucha inercia, de cualquier forma-trataste de poner límites a mis palabras, pero después sonreíste tan linda que tuve que contenerme, para no soltar la cesta y hacerte saber lo mucho que deseaba esa rutina-Supongo que un pirata lo encontraría aburrido-**

**-Y yo creo que toda labor tiene su gancho-lo dije sin sombra de malicia, pero tomaste mi respuesta a tu favor, escribiendo otro tanto en tu enorme lista de cualidades; el de la astucia**

**-Ah, claro-te encogiste de hombros-Si te refieres a que serías capaz de ir al campo a tumbarte bajo el mandarino, mientras contemplas a la recolectora hacer el trabajo-**

**-Soy un pirata, Nojiko-te devolví una sonrisa bien ladina-Puedo trepar en un santiamén a los árboles y apresurarte la recolección o, si te dejas, cargarte sobre mis hombros, y la haces tú-al final, me habías llevado a dónde tú querías y de un modo tan suave, que ni siquiera me di cuenta-¿Cuál prefieres?-te dejé elegir-De cualquier forma, te ayudaría-**

**-No me parece-me miraste de soslayo, pero ninguno de los dos detuvo el paso-Tú amas la libertad por encima de todo, Ace-en eso, tenías razón-Yo permanezco tranquila en esta isla. No tienes nada que ver con mi forma de vida-**

**-Vaya, pues yo creo que estamos iguales. Porque no te quedas atrás en independencia-me dejaste cantar victoria, mostrándome el brillo de la sorpresa en tus ojos-No tengo miedo al cambio, Nojiko-ahí, me puse serio-Estuve a segundos de ser ejecutado, vi caer a millones de amigos por rescatarme, uno tras otro-algunas cosas, eran imposibles de olvidar-Sería una falta de consideración hacia ellos, y un engaño a mí mismo, si no valorara la tranquilidad y la paz, que ahora se me presentan- **

**-Vas demasiado rápido, ¿sabes?-a pesar del rubor que no conseguiste esconder, el aplomo en tu voz me indicó que estabas al acecho-Que sepa yo, no he dado lugar para que pienses siquiera en una oportunidad-**

**-Bueno, la ganaré a punta de riesgos-que te mostraras tan comunicativa era una buena forma de dármela y quise tocar el fondo de una vez-¿Tienes miedo a que lo consiga?-**

_Ahí, alzaste una ceja, retadora. _

_Fácilmente, vi en ti la quietud de una pantera cuando mide en silencio a la presa, y por un instante pensé que el sobrenombre de __**"gata" **__con que se conocía a Nami, te vendría muy bien. _

_Sobre todo porque cuando mostrabas las uñas era para dejar marcada a tu víctima y vencer. Unas uñas tentadoramente largas como para no desearlas en mi espalda... _

_Estaba por ocurrir algo interesante, para bien o para mal y, como si fuera cosa del instinto, ambos detuvimos la marcha. _

_Instantáneamente, deposité el cesto en el suelo, y para cuando alcé la mirada, el brillo de tus pupilas indicaba un reto a duelo._

_**CON ESPADA, PERO SIN ESCUDO. **_

**-¿A qué se supone que juegas cuando provocas, te marchas e incitas de nuevo?-hablarte a las claras, era a mi modo de ver, la única manera en que te ayudaría a salir del estado de incertidumbre-¿Me las veo con una mujer segura de sí misma o con una chica que no sabe lo que quiere?-**

**-Por supuesto que sé lo que quiero-justamente, dio en la herida-No soy de las que compran el pescado, para después temerle a los ojos, Ace-**

**-Si lo que dices es cierto-había decidido jugar la carta más peligrosa del mazo por lo que, apunté a enterrar la daga en su punto más débil-No merece que te quedes en las palabras-**

**-¿Sabes que contigo prefiero detenerme en ellas?-tu respuesta fue rápida y bien segura, enfrentándome con la mirada**

_Ya estaba dicho y al tanto de lo que podía salir al camino (violencia, llanto, maldiciones o gritos), me preparé para recibir cualquier cosa y fue precisamente, lo que menos esperaba. _

_No podía creer que una chica tan fuerte como tú, fuera capaz de un suspiro triste. Mirabas al suelo, abrazándote como si temieras que los latidos de tu corazón fueran aún más visibles de lo que ya eran. Tu sensibilidad me atrajo mortalmente, como si el maldito de Teach te hubiera cedido su Akuma No Mi. En pocas palabras..._

_Volví a caer en la misma trampa otra vez y no pude aguantar las ganas de consolarte, de envolverte en mis brazos y decirte que no tenías la culpa de nada, como tampoco la tenía yo, de que lo nuestro fuera peor que un estilete enterrado en la piel. _

_**O AL MENOS, ASÍ LO SENTÍA YO.**_

**-No hables por los dos, Ace-**

_Tu mano fue como una lanza contra mi pecho, deteniéndome antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos._

_Si se hubiese tratado de otra chica, juro que nada me hubiera contenido. Pero si el respeto iba parejo con el amor, las cosas no funcionaban igual. _

_Desesperándome solo conseguiría estropearlo todo, y aunque no era un as de la inteligencia, tenía la suficiente para darme cuenta de que tú habías tropezado antes con hombres insensibles y no deseabas repetir la prueba (al menos, no conmigo)._

**-¿Cómo voy a pensar que eres distinto al resto de los piratas, si no puedes controlarte los impulsos?-**

**-Pues la mayoría cree que siendo hijo de quien soy, tengo muy poco de bueno-te lo hice entender, aunque bien que lo sabías-Descúbreme tú, Nojiko-**

_Me pregunté entonces, dónde estaba la suerte y dónde la trampa en todo aquello. ¡Rayos! ¿Era tan difícil llegar a tu alma? ¿Que dibujaras con tus dedos un instante de sosiego en mi pecho? ¿A qué dios debía rogar para obtener tantos imposibles?_

**-De acuerdo, abriré para ti una línea-aunque suspiraras con resignación, tenías deseos de hacerlo-Mi hermana...- **

**-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-no entendí por qué de repente la metías en nuestro dilema**

**-Ayuda a Luffy a aclarar sus sentimientos-eso, me sonó a orden-Estoy segura de que deseas la felicidad de tu hermano tanto como yo la de Nami, ¿cierto?-sonreíste, invitándome a ser tu cómplice y de paso, dando al traste con el reto que mi hermano y yo nos habíamos impuesto-Últimamente solo tengo cabeza para ella- **

**-Deberías tenerla para ti, ¿sabes?-intentaba retomar el hilo, cuando giraste de tal modo la aguja, que terminé aceptando aquel trozo de hebra sin final aparente-Prométeme entonces que cuando esos dos logren aclararse los latines, vas a pensar en ti-te forcé un poco-¿Lo harás?-**

**-Sin dudas-te cruzaste de brazos y sonreíste divertida-Pero, eso no significa que estarás en mis planes-**

**-Es simple, Nojiko-me torné serio, había un punto que tenía necesidad de esclarecer-Si en tu mente hay otro, solo tienes que decirlo y no volveré a insistir-**

**-Si serás torpe-me miraste extrañada, de chistar lo último**

_Fue suficiente. No habías puesto interés en ninguno de tus rondadores, aunque fueras asediada por chicos de todas clases, que morían por tus encantos. Por eso no pude evitar sonreír orgulloso y me aventuré a acariciar el mechón de cabello que te caía sobre la frente y, por más raro que sonara, ¡dejaste que lo hiciera! A lo que, Genzo apareció en la distancia, apresurando el paso, al ver que la escena era "__**demasiado íntima",**__ no fuera cosa que __**"un vago sin oportunidades" **__como yo, aprovechara la situación para ganarse puntos extras en la maratón que él mismo llamaba:_

_**GANARSE EL CORAZÓN DE "SU HIJA".**_

**-Oi, vamos, no tienes por qué seguir con el corazón roto-hice más rápidas las palabras, tomándole ventaja, antes de que nos liáramos en otra discusión sobre mi derecho a abordarte **

**-¿Y pretendes componerlo tú?-la proximidad del que tomabas como figura paterna, te dio nuevos bríos y confianza para jugar una vez más-¿O estás reclamándome un pedazo?-**

**-Todo o nada, Nojiko-fue el cambio a coqueta irremediable, lo que terminó por declarar mi obsesión por ti como grave, y lanzarte una respuesta que no esperabas, ante su llegada**

**-Así que puedes recoger los pedazos que has entregado y dármelos de a una, porque no aceptaré menos- **

**-¡Oye, mocoso!-Genzo se paró frente a mi con los brazos en jarras-¿Ya estás molestándola de nuevo?-**

_Poco me importó que él supiera de una vez mis intensiones contigo pero, sabiendo lo que representaba para ti, siquiera me molesté en replicarle. Hice una reverencia que lo dejó aturdido y dando media vuelta, marché a encontrarme con Lu. Ambos me siguieron con la mirada, y al cabo de un corto pero, seguro camino, me volví para gritarte:_

**-¡Oi, No!-sonreí amplio-¡Te quiero!-**

_Si bien Genzo pegó un brinco, dedicándome unos cuantos improperios después, escuché esa risa que no sabías contener, la misma que te robara cuando todo empezó, y quise devolverte a toda costa, sin lograrlo. Y, ahora que la habías recuperado, juré como antes lo hiciera Lu con Nami, que la mantendría en tus labios. Los mismos que cubrías con los dedos para esconder tu satisfacción, y que en realidad, buscaron el modo más velado de despedirme con un beso._


	9. Chapter 9

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.08: SE TERMINÓ+**

_**-No tengo miedo al cambio, Nojiko-**_

_No importaba el lugar, el momento, o cuan ocupada pudiera estar mi mente en otro asunto; tus palabras seguían persiguiéndome como una maldición. Era como si estuvieras abusando del lugar que tenías en mi vida (si era que tenías alguno), tirando todo lo demás por la ventana, sólo para que te prestara atención. Pero..._

_¿Acaso podía apostar que iba a ser tal y como lo decías? Demasiado fácil que veías las cosas, la verdad. A ti, que toda la libertad te parecía poca, ¿pretendías vivir atado a esta isla, que era apenas un punto en el East Blue? ¿O acaso viste que no te pondría cadenas, si ansiabas regresar con la única amante de la que no podía tener celos? _

_Quizás aventurabas tanto porque sabías que igual viviría en tu ausencia, y si decidía morir, solo podía ser a tu lado. Todo lo que te olía a aventura o a riesgo, te fascinaba y comenzabas a ver lo nuestro como un océano desconocido que valía la pena explorar. De un modo distinto al de tu hermano con la mía, me tomaste por navegante, confiando en que sabría dar giro al timón, fuera en la tormenta como en la calma. Eso sí, una vez asumida tu decisión, no huirías de ella, como no lo hacías ante nada. Sin embargo..._

_No contabas con que las cosas se te pusieran tan difíciles y mucho menos, cruzarte con una chica que no paraba de mostrarte la cara de la resistencia; cada vez que hacías acto de presencia por estas tierras que eran tan tuyas como mías._

_Bueno, al menos, así lo hacías ver tú. Que ocupabas cada uno de los espacios en blanco, sólo para estar un poco más cerca de la mujer que dijiste que "__**te tenía como loco"**__. Pero, de ahí a que yo me atreviera a creer en las confesiones de un chico que acostumbraba a adquirir todo en bandeja de oro y no de plata, había una gran diferencia. _

**-¡Van a saber lo que es bueno!-se quejó, de inmediato-¿Cómo se atreven a estafarte de ese modo, sólo porque te ven con la cabeza en las nubes?-los gritos de Genzo me volvieron a la realidad-¡Y todo por culpa de ese mocoso idiota!-**

_Fácilmente, había terminado en una silla, con la taza de té delante, apenas sin probar. Los beries, en papel y monedas, estaban sobre la mesa, como si fuera algo de lo más normal y yo, que los miraba con esa expresión de nada en la cara (hasta parecía despreocupada). Fue entonces que me di cuenta de las que faltaban para completar el pago y, contrario a lo que hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, lancé una carcajada. _

_Genzo quedó parado en el sitio, sin adivinar a qué se debía ese repentino ataque de risa. Me conocía tanto que, de seguro esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción de mi parte, menos esa. Después de todo, tanto Nami como yo, trabajábamos duro y la paga debía de ser justa, comparado con el esfuerzo de toda la temporada. Pero, como que un par de cosas habían cambiado, gracias a tí, que __**"casi"**__ me daba lo mismo, cuanto sacáramos de aquel viejo pasatiempo. Sin embargo, la cosa no estaba como para reírse y yo, lo sabía más que nadie; por lo que terminé la infusión a sorbos cortos y sonreí, mirándole._

**-Está visto que ese idiota solo sabe ocasionarme pérdidas- reconocí-Qué mal para mí-**

**-Si al menos pudiera entregarlo a los marines...-**

**-Creo que sería un mal pago a quien nos libró de Arlong. Después de todo, es su hermano-aunque, eran bastante distintos, a decir verdad-Déjalo estar, Genzo-le resté importancia-No pasa nada, son unas monedas-**

**-No es sólo por el dinero-me miró escrutador, asumiendo el papel de padre-El muy sinvergüenza ya consiguió robarte la tranquilidad, y es evidente que se quiere llevar más-**

**-¿Te refieres...-reí acordándome de las salidas de Bellemere para con él-a que intentará tomarme a toda costa?- **

**-¡No digas esas cosas, que cada vez te pareces más a ella!-enrojeció de pies a cabeza y dio un puñetazo a la mesa-¡No puedo permitírselo!-**

**-Y si...-me mordí los labios, pensativa-¿Si después de todo, quiero que lo haga?-Genzo pareció echar vapor, así que me apresuré a consolarlo-Descuida, no tengo intensiones de entregarle nada que tenga que ver conmigo-**

**-Me preocupa que te veo tan salida con él, como Nami con el otro mocoso-se sentó a un costado de la mesa, observándome-Y lo que menos quiero es que venga un maldito pirata a dárselas de gentil, para después abandonarte- **

**-No me parece la clase de tipo que haga esas cosas-salí en tu defensa, ¡como si necesitaras de eso!-Pero igual, me basto sola para ponerle coto a su ímpetu-**

**-Subestimas tu fuerza, Nojiko-movió negativamente la cabeza-Cuando en realidad, estás más vulnerable que Nami-**

**-¿Vulnerable?-lo peor es que era cierto**

**-A diferencia de tu hermana, te la has pasado sola-cosa del destino, quise creer-Y por desgracia, eso atrae a los hombres ansiosos de ofrecer consuelo-**

_¿Ofrecerme consuelo? Sí, no podía olvidar tu último intento de abrazo, la forma en que te disculpaste por amarme y a la vez, me libraste de toda culpa. A duras penas mi frágil voluntad contuvo la tuya y mi mano en tu pecho escondió en un gesto firme el deseo de llegar con la punta de mis dedos a tocarte el corazón. _

_**-Culparnos está de más, ninguno de los dos puede hacerlo. ¡Rayos, No! Esto es peor que un estilete hincándote la piel, pero lo sufriré con gusto si al menos algún día puedo librarte de semejante tortura-**_

_Sí, te odiaba siempre que decías las palabras exactas, cómo te referías a aquello que estaba matándonos poco a poco, y luego venías como un bálsamo dulce a confortarme. Y yo, buscando la fuerza donde no la tenía, para no dar mi brazo a torcer... ¡estabas volviéndome loca y lo más gracioso de todo esto, era que estaba dejando que lo hicieras!_

**-Veré el modo de alejarlo definitivamente-me levanté para abandonar el lugar y apenas sí observé a Genzo-Pero conociéndolo, no va a ceder fácil-**

**-Cuidado, Nojiko, no te apresures-sentí un suave palmetazo en mi hombro-También pudiera resultar que yo esté errado, en mi obsesión por protegerlas-sería extraño, dado que siempre estaba en lo cierto-¡Y ahí sí que tu madre no me lo perdonaría, donde quiera que ella esté!- **

_Sí, podía ser que estuviera equivocado, como que no. La verdad, a estas alturas y por como pintaba lo nuestro, me tenía sin cuidado quién contaba la verdad y quién no. O sea, cada uno era libre de decir lo que quisiera que, después era asunto mío, si me sentaba a escuchar o no. Por supuesto que hacerme la sorda, cuando tú literalmente decías __**"estar muerto por mí"**__, no era la mejor de todas las salidas, pero... _

_**-Si en tu mente hay otro, sólo tienes que decirlo y no volveré a insistir-**_

_Ahí estaba la clave que llevaría todo al abismo, a un punto de no retorno y al fin podría respirar tranquila. Pero, terminar contigo de esa forma, sin haber empezado… ¿De verdad quería acabar así con mi propia existencia? Porque tú estabas tan metido en mi ser, que arrancarte de raíz era algo así como abrirme el pecho y dejar correr la sangre. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarme a que actuaras como un criminal y me usaras a tu antojo, para después dejarme regada por ahí, junto a un par de promesas que en tu vida, te dignarías a cumplir. Porque sí, podías ser tan hombre de palabra como quisieras pero, eras hombre al fin y eso ni yo, te lo iba a poder quitar. Tal cual tu hermano juraba cosas imposibles a la mía, tú harías lo mismo conmigo y yo, no iba a sentarme como una estúpida a que vinieras a hacer cada uno de esos sueños realidad. Porque..._

_**ESTABA GRANDECITA PARA COSAS COMO ESA.**_

**-De cualquier forma, quisiera saber algo-resolví estar al tanto de cuán cierto era aquel celo mostrado por ti, pero antes, necesitaba tantear el terreno y consultar la experiencia-Genzo, ¿piensas que un hombre de verdad, que me ame no sólo de palabra, tendría celos si...?-te sabía bien orgulloso y la idea de verte marcando terreno, alimentó mi vanidad, hasta imaginarte furioso e impulsivo con tus rivales**

**-Vas a jugar con el fuego hasta quemarte-como que adivinó mi pensamiento-La idea que tiene respecto a ti como una chica madura, va a desaparecer bajo tierra-**

**-A lo mejor si se desencanta-suspiré-Dejará de buscarme-**

**-Nojiko, Nojiko-volvió a negar con la cabeza y tornó a sentarse otra vez-Ese vago sin remedio ha tomado de ti, más de lo que te imaginas-**

**-¡Quiero echarlo a un lado!-no era mi costumbre gritar y eso lo sobresaltó-¡Tú mismo lo dices siempre, Genzo!-la mayoría de las veces, al menos-¡Qué es inconcebible que yo...!-**

**-Pero no voy en contra de lo que puede significar tu felicidad, aún si la marca un pirata de mala muerte-vaya, no esperaba algo como eso-Tengo que reconocer que ese maldito sanacrápalo me ganó la partida-dijo muy serio, para luego estallar en carcajadas-Después de todo, eres hija de Bellemere, y tus salidas siempre van a ser las más locas-en eso, tenía razón-No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, Nojiko-**

_Lo último que me faltaba, era escuchar una tontería como esa._

_Que ya él se metiera en mis asuntos y hasta supiera como iba a terminar esto, era el colmo y lo peor de todo, ¡fue que callé! _

_Cerré la maldita boca y salí del lugar peor de lo que entré, con la mente aún más entre las brumas. Sinceramente..._

_Quería desilusionarte de una vez y por todas, haciéndote ver que no era tan perfecta como soñabas, para que me bajaras de golpe de ese pedestal al que me habías subido, coronándome como reina. O sea, todo bien si querías volverme __**"el Ser Superior de toda la tierra"**__, pero... había un límite para las chiquilinadas y tú, te estabas pasando de lo lindo. Por no hablar de mi, siempre tan madura hasta el momento en que caíste, volviéndome la niña indecisa que nunca fui. Y, tal vez el destino creyó que debía ponernos de frente de una vez, ya que apenas crucé la ruta que bordeaba la zona de la costa, te vi sentado junto a tu hermano en uno de los tantos puestos donde se bebía. Era usual ya, que los hombres del puerto flirtearan con todas las chicas que iban de paso y como que yo, no fui la excepción de la regla. Tanto quizás que, uno de ellos se atrevió a tomarme la mano, buscando halarme contra sí. Iba a responder con un ataque inmediato, porque tampoco era cuestión de que me agarrara el primero de la lista, cuando en menos de nada sentí tu mano bordear mi cintura, sosteniéndome firme. _

**-¿Un entrometido?-el tipo escupió, mirándote torvo**

**-No, un interesado en resguardarla-el tono en que lo habías dicho y el modo en que aún asías mi talle, daba para pensar mucho más; te miré reticente**

**-Je, pues algo me dice que ella no está muy conforme-el tipo rió a mandíbula batiente, dirigiéndose a mí-¿Qué tal si lo cambias y buscas experiencia, niña?-**

**-¿Serías su chica?-te volviste, haciéndome la pregunta como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido y también reíste a carcajadas**

**-¡No pertenezco a nadie!-grité al verte tan divertido-¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda...?-**

**-Bueno, siendo así...-lo enfrentaste, no sólo con la mirada-Ella no tiene porqué soportar sus pésimos modales-me hiciste suavemente a un lado y tu mano descansó entonces sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo-Eh, ¿señor?- **

_No le cayó nada bien la burla a aquel individuo pero, aún así, te midió y al final, pareció decidir que no valía la pena exponerse a perder sólo por una chica. Instantáneamente, volvió a lo suyo y quedaste a mi lado, con tu brazo otra vez alrededor de mi cintura, lazo que aprovechaste para llevarme cerca de la mesa. Luffy no se había movido de su puesto, con el sombrero echado hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro de sombras. A diferencia tuya, prefirió el silencio por encima de un asunto que, desde su punto de vista (como del mío), no tenía nada que ver con él._

**-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-te aparté-¿O es que pretendes lucirte con tu hermano?-**

**-Estoy protegiéndote, Nojiko-sonreíste amplio-Como corresponde a un hombre cuando le asedian la dama-siempre tan caballeroso-Lu no tiene nada que ver-**

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que soy TU dama?-fui todo lo mordaz que pude y cargué contra ti la ira de lo que sentía adentro contra mí misma-¡No te he otorgado tal derecho!-eso lo remarqué, por si no lo tenías claro-¡Soy libre de que me hablen, de que me miren!-**

**-Ah, tienes razón-por primera vez me contemplaste de un modo muy distinto al que solías tener para mí-Bueno, acepta mis disculpas-vi en tus ojos el brillo de un relámpago antes de la tormenta-Al final terminé equivocándome-sonreíste irónico-No eres la chica que buscaba- **

_Sinceramente, me dejaste vacía. Si bien no te conocía tanto como creía, que me aplastaras tan de frente, me dejó con un hueco en el pecho que, se hizo mucho más grande cuando te inclinaste ante mí con respeto, para regresar con tu hermano, dándome la espalda con la misma frialdad con que se trata a un desconocido. El mundo pareció llegar a su fin, tal cual mis fuerzas que, se derrumbaron en un santiamén, cuando te escuché decir tajante: _

**-Se terminó, Lu-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.09: NECESITAR+**

_**-Se terminó, Lu-**_

_La frase fue mucho más tajante que la mirada, desde mi punto de vista. Escucharle decir a él que ya todo se había ido al diablo, fue casi como un baldazo de agua fría, sólo que con el doble de potencia. Por supuesto que, no lo comparé con eso. Al contrario, lo hice con la fuerza de tus golpes diarios y me cayó peor. _

_¿Ace dándose por vencido? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Lo conocía lo suficiente, como para decir que era imposible que diera brazo a torcer y mucho menos, porque una chica no le daba bola. De acuerdo, no era cualquier chica, sino tu hermana... pero, ¿Tan grande era el efecto que tenía sobre él, que hasta era capaz de someterlo? _

_Como hermano mayor, Ace siempre estaba un paso adelante, sin importar de qué se tratara. Más allá de dárselas como ganador o no, él solía tener la última palabra, en la mayoría de los casos y esta vez, no fue tan así._

_Raro, casi extraño, estaba pegado a la silla con una mirada que no sugería nada más que, una especie de enojo mezclado con el sabor amargo de una decepción que llevaba un nombre bastante conocido en este pueblo: Nojiko. Y yo..._

_Que estaba del otro lado, no más lo observaba con el gesto quieto, esperando alguna clase de señal para hacer mi movimiento y sacarle de adentro..._

_**LO QUE TUVIERA GANAS DE DECIR.**_

**-¿Qué con esa cara?-por alguna extraña razón, le molestó mi curiosidad-¿Quieres detalles?-**

**-Ace, sé que no es asunto mío...-porque en lo suyo, nadie se podía meter-Pero, te comportaste como un idiota...-**

**-¿Sugieres que hubiera sido mejor dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de ella?-**

**-Nojiko es una mujer adulta...-y eso, era fácil de ver- puede cuidarse sola...-aún sin conocerla, di por sentado que era capaz-¿Tú no?-**

**-Como si te quedaras tranquilo, cuando alguno se mete con Nami-**

**-Eso es diferente...-desde mi punto de vista, por supuesto-Nami es mi nakama...-dije, seguro-Es mi deber protegerla...-**

**-Ella es mayor que tú, Lu-y que bien hacía en recordármelo, que a veces se me olvidaba-Puede cuidarse sola-**

**-En algunos casos...-las circunstancias, te influían demasiado-En otros, no...-**

**-Sí, como no-**

**-Lo digo en serio, Ace...-por su cara, asumí que me estaba tomando el pelo-Además, le prometí al anciano que cuidaría de ella...-**

**-¿A Genzo?-ahí, su sorpresa**

**-Sí...-afirmé, serio-Y no pienso faltar a mi palabra...-**

**-Claro-sonrió amplio, sin hacer caso omiso a lo último-Esa promesa es como un puente para ti-para él, todo se trataba de ganar o perder-Lo estás aprovechando-**

**-Por supuesto que no...-a veces, me costaba contradecirlo-Sólo estoy cumpliendo con lo que prometí, es todo...-**

**-¿Cuánto?-**

**-¿Cuánto qué?-¡como me molestaba que hablara en clave!**

**-Cuánto a que lo estás usando como excusa, para tener un chance con ella-**

**-No soy un oportunista, Ace...-se lo dije, para que le quedara claro-Y mucho menos con Nami...-**

**-Nunca dije que lo fueras-pero, dio para pensar que sí- Mira,-él, vivía atento a todo- tienes puntos a favor-como si no lo supiera-¿Qué haces que no los usas?-**

**-No quiero forzarla a nada que no quiera...-con las cosas por las que habías pasado, lo último que quería era torturarte-Después de todo, yo...-**

**-La salvaste de alguien así, ¿eh?-era bueno, para las adivinanzas- Cielos, que eres complicado, no estás forzándola, al menos, no a otra cosa que al estar eternamente a la espera -sí, tú también decías eso-Aún teniendo todas las de ganar, te echas para atrás-**

**-No me echo para atrás...-aunque, últimamente me estuviera comportando como un cobarde, por no saber acercarme-Sólo la respeto...-**

**-¿Qué tal si Nami no quiere que la respetes?-**

**-¿Qué?-esa pregunta, me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría**

**-Eso-cambió el semblante y todo-¿Qué tal si ella apetece algo más?-aquello, me sonó de otra parte-¿No se lo vas a dar?-**

**-¿Qué estás insinuando, Ace?-porque, siempre había algo oculto en medio de sus palabras**

**-Que tú le gustas, Lu-dijo, convencido-¿Qué más?-**

**-¿Eh?-y yo, por poco, perdí el equilibrio**

**-La pobre debe estar padeciéndola contigo-no tanto como yo, que tenía que soportarlo a él-Eres tan inocente, que enfermas a cualquiera-**

**-Sólo trato de ser un buen chico...-**

**-¿Y eso?-finalmente, llamé su atención-¿A qué se debe?-**

**-Es que a Nami no le gusta, cuando ando de salvaje...-**

**-Ah, ya veo-hizo gracia, de mi cara-Te estás serenando, hermanito-**

**-Todos bajan la bandera algún día, ¿no?-le eché un vistazo, a su gesto imborrable**

**-Sí, pero tú la bajaste apenas la conociste-era curioso, pero sabía hasta el más mínimo de los detalles-Batiste el record-**

**-Es que Nami no es como las otras, ¿sabes?-y de eso, me di cuenta cuando te vi-Ella, ella...-**

**-Tiene algo que las otras no-sencillamente, leyó mis pensamientos-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-noté un hueco vacío tras esa frase-No todas son iguales-**

**-¿Qué?-fácil, descubrí la raíz del problema-¿Vas a decirme que con Nojiko no es igual?-**

**-No, no es igual-tiró, seco-Ella acaba de demostrarme que tiene dos caras-**

**-Es que no la dejas en paz...-tenía que reconocerlo, era un pesado-No llevamos ni dos días aquí y ya pareces su sombra...-**

**-Como si tú dejaras respirar a tu nakama-hasta en eso nos parecíamos-La sigues hasta el baño, si ella te lo permite-**

**-Es la ventaja de ser idiota, Ace-cosa que, ni practicando, le salía-¿A poco y no querrías ser como yo?-**

**-Si Nojiko fuera tan flexible como su hermana lo es contigo, sí-puso condiciones, de un momento a otro-De lo contrario, no-y bastante estrictas, para acotar-Todavía no sé cómo aguantas los golpes-**

**-Es la costumbre...-sonreí feliz, de verlo animado-Además, si Nami no me pegara, no sería Nami...-**

**-Hablando de eso-como que se acordó de algo-¿Qué tal te fue el otro día?-y sí, tenía que preguntar-¿Algún avance?-**

**-Prefiero no hablar de eso...-con los pocos recuerdos que tenía del último encuentro, no estaba para entrar en detalles**

**-¿Qué no hablaste con ella, acaso?-y él encima que, no paraba de dar en el blanco**

**-Sí, algo...-aunque en realidad, apenas nos dijimos nada**

**-¿Qué pasó, entonces?-**

**-No lo sé, Ace...-suspiré, cansado-Es más fuerte que yo...-hasta me dolía el pecho, de sólo pensar en ti-Cuando estoy con Nami, no paro de hacer el ridículo...-aunque, eso ya era algo de lo más común-Es tan humillante...-porque, aunque me gustaras y toda la cosa, todavía tenía mi orgullo como hombre y tú, lo estabas aplastando-Y lo peor de todo es que, al paso que voy, terminaré siendo su hermano menor...-**

**-Calma, Lu-¡decirme eso a mí! Sí que era descarado- No se nace siendo hombre, se aprende-**

**-No, pero si yo voy en picada...-literalmente, sí-No hay manera de que aprenda...-**

**-Vele el lado bueno-era raro que ahora, él pensara en positivo-Si eres su hermano, al menos podrás celarla-**

**-¿Y terminar como tú?-sí, con la última que se mandó, como para tomarlo de ejemplo-No, gracias...-**

**-Oi, reconozco que me equivoqué-sólo porque estaba en la boca de la tormenta, de lo contrario, ni de chiste asumiría tener la culpa del rollo-Pero, me equivoqué solo en el modo de hacerlo, no en lo que hice –ya sabía yo- De cualquier forma, no hay vuelta atrás con ella.**

**-Sí, eso dices ahora...-y porque estaba decepcionado, nada más-Hace unos minutos, Nojiko era 'tu dama'...-**

**-Las cosas cambian, Lu-quizo sonar maduro**

**-Pero, las personas no-y yo, le gané de entrada**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Nami me enseñó eso...-por poco, no me educaste-Y se ve que tiene razón...-era casi imposible que le erraras en algo-No puedes tirar la toalla ahora, Ace...-¿tendría que patearle el trasero para que se diera cuenta de que ese no era su estilo?-Tú no eres así...-**

**-No vale la pena-quizo convencerse y no pudo-Ella es igual que las demás y eso, no me lo puedes discutir-**

**-Escucha, sé que no es asunto mío...-volví sobre el principio-Pero, no aceptaré la victoria, sólo porque estés antojado de rendirte...-ahí, tiré las cartas sobre la mesa-Eres mi hermano y quiero que le hagas frente a esto...-por un momento, me sentí el mayor de los dos-A como de lugar...-**

**-¿Te refieres a que tengo que seguir aguantando las humillaciones de esa mujer?-vaya, ahora siquiera la llamaba por el nombre-Yo lo intenté, Lu, lo intenté-hablaba como un despechado o, como el típico chico que había sido puesto de patas en la calle, antes de abrir la boca-Y, a diferencia de ti, sé reconocer mis errores-no tanto como él creía-Y con Nojiko me equivoqué, en grande-**

**-Estás contrariado, ¿eh?-fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-Vamos, que no es la primera vez que te pasa...-**

**-Tienes razón-y sí, la verdad-Pero, esta vez es diferente-**

**-¿Por qué Nojiko te gusta y las demás no?-fui al grano, porque ya habíamos rellenado demasiado**

**-Exacto-y él, me hizo caso-Pero, poco importa eso ahora-de veras, estar así deprimido, no iba con su imagen de chico fuerte-Está claro que no quiere tener nada conmigo-**

**-¿Qué harás, entonces?-porque, las vueltas no servían de nada-¿La dejarás de perseguir?-**

**-Haré lo que tengo que hacer y nada más-ahí, habló en clave, de nuevo-Ella es libre de buscarme, si quiere-**

**-Quién te entiende, Ace...-yo no, por supuesto-Pero, lo bueno es que no vas a tirar la toalla...-al menos, eso entendí-¿O sí?-**

**-Te lo dejo de tarea, Lu-genial, cuando no-Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver-**

**-¡O-Oye!-prácticamente, me mandó a estudiar-¡A poco te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, te pesará!-**

**-Oí por ahí que Nami tiene el día libre-¡y encima te estaba usando de excusa!-¿Por qué no vas a acompañarla?-hasta me daba consejos y todo-Tal vez tengas suerte y consigas algo-**

_¡Era el colmo con él! Si tan pocas ganas tenía de hablar conmigo, ¡que me lo dijera y ya! No era necesario que te andara usando de excusa o, metiéndote en el medio, para que yo lo dejara de joder. Después de todo, no le estaba recriminando nada, sólo que se había comportado como un idiota con tu hermana y alguien se lo tenía que decir. No era que yo me las diera de maduro que, las cosas contigo iban de mal en peor, pero... sabiendo el papel que ocupaba en la vida de Nojiko, debió dar por sentado que esa actitud sobreprotectora; no le iba a caer nada bien. _

_No por el hecho de que se bastara sola, sino porque ese tipo de cosas lo hacían los novios con sus chicas y bueno, él... no era nada de eso. Al contrario, no más era un chico común y corriente que daba vueltas por sus tierras, a ver si la atajaba por el camino, siempre teniendo la mala suerte de chocarla en uno de sus malos días. Y bueno, yo a medias entendía eso, ya que contigo había que tener la suerte del tamaño de un elefante; para que no me sacaras corriendo. Sin embargo..._

_**-Pensé que volverías a cerrarte como la otra vez...-**_

_Después de lo poco que hablamos ese día, podría decirse que te noté distinta. Si bien no venías y contabas conmigo para lo que fuera, habías dejado de hacer vida de fantasma y de vez en cuando, te asomabas a los rayos del sol. _

_Por supuesto, ese verso de que estuvieras metida todo el santo día en tu trabajo, no era la mejor de las excusas que se te habían ocurrido, pero... no podía andar desconfiando de ti, cada vez que decías una cosa, para luego ir y hacer otra._

_Si algo te andaba pasando o, en todo caso, te tenía mal; era asunto tuyo. Ya estabas lo suficientemente grandecita, como para que yo te cuidara las espaldas por todo y encima, cuando siquiera había enemigos alrededor._

_O sea, todo bien si me dabas el permiso de ser tu escudo, pero... si eso para ti significaba lo mismo que cambiar las reglas del juego, entonces... mantendría la distancia que tú consideraras necesaria; para no caer en una trampa imposible de desarmar._

_Pensé en eso y en muchas cosas más, antes de ir a buscarte. Seguramente, la relación que Ace tenía con tu hermana, era el doble de complicada que la que teníamos nosotros desde un principio. O sea, a diferencia de ellos, nos conocíamos desde hacía buen rato y pese a que no vivimos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, compartimos cosas que, ni en un millón de años, mi hermano podría tirar a los pies de la tuya. _

_Porque, podía lanzar cuantas cartas quisiera sobre su mesa, pero... eso no cambiaría el hecho de los huecos vacíos que había alrededor de la cerca, donde ella probablemente, siquiera se sentaba a esperarlo. No era que yo la hubiera tomado por fría pero, tampoco di por descartada la opción, después del escándalo que armó con Ace, hacía apenas unos minutos. _

_Por supuesto, dependía de ellos hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos, pero... ¡vamos, que él era mi hermano! Por más que se hubiera comportado como un idiota, por más que le hubieran ganado los celos, era Ace al fin y como que yo, no podía hacerle asco a eso. Después de todo, desde que llegamos, intentó darme una mano contigo y siquiera le di las gracias por eso. Que, si no fuera porque él movió unos cuantos hilos a mi favor, aún seguiría bajo ese árbol, haciéndome la pregunta del millón._

_**-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?-**_

_Sí, sin dudas le debía una y en grande. _

_No porque fuera mi hermano mayor o porque se las tuviera todas aprendidas, sino porque... más allá de los intentos fallidos con tu hermana, estaba apoyándome en eso de estar contigo y, comparado con la contra de __**"algunos"**__, podría decirse que hasta estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Claro que, para llegar tan alto, te necesitaba a ti y..._

**-¿Y ahora dónde se metió?-vaya manera la mía, de abrir la puerta-Tiene el día libre y lo primero que hace, es huir de mí...-ya era una costumbre, quejarme a tus espaldas-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo...-**

**-¿Luffy?-mi nombre, me sobresaltó**

**-¡N-Nami!-y tú, también-¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Yo debería ser quién preguntara eso, ¿no crees?-te gustaba usar las frases a tu favor-¿Que no estabas con Ace?-**

**-Sí, pero...-pensé en contarte sobre lo que había pasado pero, supuse que luego lo sabrías por boca de tu hermana-Él tenía cosas que hacer...-**

**-¿Aquí?-vaya, yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta, antes de que me dejara solo como un perro-Seguramente, anda molestando a Nojiko...-y la tenías que nombrar-Ya hasta se le ha hecho costumbre, eso de seguirla a todas partes...-**

**-Ace sólo trata de llevarse bien con ella...-**

**-Es más pesado que tú...-genial, así que pensabas eso-Insiste, insiste, insiste...-tu manera de quejarte, era muy peculiar-Le va a ganar por cansancio...-**

**-Esa es la idea...-era increíble pero, hablando de ellos, parecías más suelta**

**-Pobre de él, si intenta arrimársele...-tratándose de tu hermana, no me sorprendería-Aunque, dudo mucho que Nojiko le de ese chance...-sonabas convencida y todo-Él no es de los de su tipo...-**

**-¿Siquiera como amigo?-**

**-Vamos, que tu hermano no quiere ser su amigo...-claro, olvidaba que a ti no se te pasaba nada-Como yo no quiero ser...-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-era raro que te quedaras callada, a mitad de una frase tan larga**

**-P-Para nada...-tu boca, tembló como tu voz-Estoy bien...-**

**-Anda, que traes la misma cara que la otra vez...-y era digna de verse-¿Segura que no te pasa nada?-**

**-S-Sí...-no sonabas muy convencida-Sólo estoy un poco cansada, es todo...-**

**-¿Cómo no vas a estar cansada si te quedas hasta bien tarde?-me salió de adentro, reprocharte-¿Qué tanto te quita el sueño que siquiera puedes pegar el ojo, Nami?-**

**-¿Eh?-no entendí si te sorprendieron mis palabras o mi tono de voz**

**-¿Ves?-dije, pegado a la puerta-Si te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir...-**

**-No es eso...-te excusaste, como siempre-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-fui al grano, sin darme cuenta-Lo que te pasa, digo...-continué, fijo en tus ojos-Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no?-**

**-Luffy...-hacía rato que no te escuchaba tan despacio-¿Cómo es que tú...?-**

**-Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo...-recién entonces, me acerqué-Después de todo, sabes que aquí estoy...-sentí el mismo frío que tú, de sólo tocar tus hombros-Para lo que necesites...-**


	11. Chapter 11

**+PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO+**

**+STAGE.010: SUEÑOS+**

_**-Lo que te pasa tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no?-**_

_Como de costumbre, diste en el blanco._

_Si bien yo era bastante fácil de ver, tus ojos me habían vuelto transparente y sin importar cuanto me pegara a las cortinas de la sala, tú seguías teniendo el lujo de admirar las finas curvas de mi alma. Después de todo..._

_Eras bastante astuto cuando te ponías a bajarme las defensas que, ni yo me daba cuenta, cuando estabas por encima del puente y esperando la oportunidad perfecta, para dejar de estar al acecho. Que, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, nos estabamos comportando como un par de idiotas; vendiéndonos el cuento de que eramos amigos todavía y que no estabamos para nada interesados en dar el próximo paso. Que nosotros estabamos bien así como estabamos y no veíamos necesario nada más, para hacer del universo algo mucho más perfecto._

_De acuerdo, no era que el mundo careciera de fallas pero, tampoco era una cosa que debiera ser modificada a toda hora del día y bastante conformes nos tenía la idea de que hubiera más sol que nubes en el cielo. Después de todo..._

_Aquello representaba la cara de un posible buen temporal, lejos de la tormenta que no paraba de caerme encima, cada vez que te sentía así de cerca. Y era que, el sólo hecho de que tus manos se pasearan por mi cuerpo me volvía loca y no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Me atacabas tan por la espalda que, por más que lo intentaba, no había manera de hacer que te corrieras y me dejaras en paz._

_Eras tan persistente, cuando sabías que tenías el derecho de acercarte que, no me daba la cara para quitartelo de las manos y decirte que te fueras al diablo. Al contrario, me temblaban los huesos y de paso las piernas, cuando sencillamente te acercabas y hacías acto de presencia, sobre mi pequeño escenario. _

_Es más, una vez llegué a pensar que tenías absoluto control sobre mí, no más que te hacías el distraído, para que yo me sintiera poderosa; cuando en realidad estaba más que cantado que era la débil de los dos. Después de todo..._

_Sin importar la hora que fuera, era yo la que acababa dependiendo de ti y metiéndome entre medio de tus sábanas, porque sentía demasiado frío por las noches. Y tú, en vez de quejarte o al menos preguntarme que tanto estaba haciendo yo ahí, me dabas permiso de ocupar tu lugar y dormir bajo el mismo cielo que dormías tú; sintiendo la paz pegada al pecho y tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo._

_Tenía que reconocerlo, aún si estaba mal, era una linda sensación. O, tal vez eras tú, que hacías que fuera agradable estar al lado de un chico tan sencillo que, a rayos del sol del nuevo día, se veía por demás de complejo. Después de todo..._

_Eras bastante complicado cuando querías y así eran las cosas, cuando yo me tiraba de lleno, a eso de descubrirte. Que me jodían los misterios cuando tenían que ver contigo y ya no le veía el caso de seguir ocultándonos bajo la máscara, si hasta nos habíamos aprendido de memoria nuestros nombres._

_O sea, no era que fueramos a lograr algo tan sólo por saber unos cuantos datos, pero... si apostabamos por pisar las tierras de un buen puerto, seguramente llegaríamos ahí o mejor aún, mucho más lejos. Que tú me lo dijiste una vez, que se podía creer en los imposibles, porque precisamente para eso estaban; para que tontos como nosotros presumieran de ellos. Sin embargo..._

_Nuestra historia no era tan sencilla y yo lo sabía bien. Había demasiados huecos dando vueltas por encima de la mesa que, ni los dedos me alcanzaban para contarlos, la verdad. _

_No sólo por el hecho de que no supiera que tanto me pasaba contigo y que te traías entre manos, lo que fuera que hubiera entre Nojiko y tu hermano me tenía por demás de alerta y estaba, quizás hasta preocupada._

_De una forma u otra, tenía el pensamiento de que Ace era un oportunista y que no más estaba aprovechando el descanso en Cocoyashi, para ligar con ella y luego dejarla colgada de un hilo llamado "__**COMPROMISO"**__. Después de todo..._

_Él era tan hijo de la aventura como lo eras tú y eso, ni ella lo podía cambiar. Por más enamorado que estuviera de mi hermana, mucho más claro estaba que no iba a renunciar al mar y sus aguas, por un par de responsabilidades y una familia numerosa. _

_¡Que había nacido para cosas mejores y no para bajar la bandera por una chica de ciudad! ¡Y ni hablar de ti!_

_Si bien eras fácil de dominar, cuando se te metía algo en la cabeza, era casi imposible hacerte cambiar de parecer y ahí iba yo con todas mis armas, haber si conseguía algo; quedándome con las manos vacías. Que si bien nos llevábamos de maravilla, nuestras diferencias en cuanto a gustos y preferencias, era bastante grande y lamentablemente, cuando te ponías en terco; me ganabas la carrera sin siquiera llegar a la meta._

_Sí, podría decirse que eras lo suficientemente tramposo con la chica que era yo, pero... ¿qué podía hacer para cambiar eso? Siquiera estaba segura si quería cambiarlo o dejarlo tal cual estaba ahora y como, seguramente, había estado siempre. _

_De una forma u otra, me había acostumbrado a todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo, incluso a esas idas y venidas que te agarraban de vez en cuando; en esos momentos donde la luna era casi idéntica al sol. Y ahora..._

_Sí, ahora era uno de esos tantos momentos que, caían de improviso sobre mi mesa, cuando estabamos a solas y siquiera había rastros de nuestros hermanos dando vueltas por ahí. _

_Si bien no hacíamos nada malo, tenía el corazón fuera de circulación y no sabía que hacer para que el flujo de las cosas, fuera el de siempre o al menos, uno parecido al último. Después de todo, no habías dicho nada raro o fuera de lugar, para que yo quedara en el estado que quedé, cuando sencillamente te acercaste para tocarme los hombros. Si era cierto, que me ericé hasta la punta de los dedos, pero... ¡fue porque no lo esperaba! _

_Estabamos tan bien hablando a la distancia que ya era común entre nosotros que, tu última jugada me dejó con la boca abierta. No porque aprovecharas el momento para ganar un par de puntos conmigo, sino porque hiciste contacto con mi piel y yo, por primera vez, lo sentí._

_El mundo entero se sacudió a mis pies y yo, me cai junto con él, cuando tus dedos resbalaron por mi cara, en busca del brillo de esos ojos que, no hacían nada más que observar las líneas de tu rostro. Que eras por demás de perfecto como para ser cierto y poder captarte a tan pocos centímetros, estaba haciéndome mal. Que no había manera que yo pudiera hacerme la dura contigo, si tú me venías con esa cara de chico dulce que ni haciéndote el maduro, podías ocultar. Que lo llevabas en las venas, eso de ser agradable con todo el mundo y yo, ni en sueños, llegaría a odiarte. _

_Aún si te comportabas como un idiota y retrocedías constantemente, lo que fuera que sintiera por ti, estaba atado a mi pecho y ni con tijeras, iba a poder sacarlo de ahí. Porque, yo..._

_**NO QUERÍA DESHACERME DE TI.**_

_Probablemente, hasta te amara, por esa naturaleza que corría por tu sangre y dejabas a vistas de mis ojos, cuando sencillamente, yo no te pedía nada. Si bien moría por conocerte hasta el fondo del pozo ciego en el que me tenías metida, a veces la necesidad parecía venir del otro lado y cuando el filo de tus dedos hacía de las suyas, no los podía parar._

_Aún si no hacías nada para dejarme tal cual me dejabas en soledad, las puertas de mi corazón tiraban la llave a tus pies y tú, sin siquiera pedir permiso, la tomabas; abriendo cada uno de los senderos donde estaban lanzadas las piezas de esta que era yo. _

_Por supuesto que no era divertido ser un rompecabezas para ti, pero... el interés que yacía en el tono de tu voz cuando te ponías así conmigo, me derrumbaba ni que fuera un edificio y mi estructura se volvía antigua, cuando simplemente, te fijabas en mí. Y yo... ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera yo? Si el flujo de las cosas debía de ser este, entonces ni que pusiera manos en el asunto, iba a poder dar vuelta la cuerda de la que me tenías colgada, cuando me agarrabas así. Que eras un genio usando la sorpresa a tu favor y tu sonrisa me volvía ciega, en el lapso de los segundos, que corrían por tu reloj. _

_O sea, ni que estuviera loca, iba a poder sacar provecho de la situación, a la que tú le estabas sacando el jugo desde temprano. Que si bien no dijiste nada una vez que diste conmigo, el silencio gestó para tus lados y ahí quedé yo, sujeta de ese que se hacía llamar así como te llamabas tú, esperando algún tipo de señal; para quedarme ahí o salir corriendo para donde fuera mientras tú no estuvieras cerca y todo porque yo ya no te veía igual que antes. Por más que aparentara, por más que dijera una y otra vez que eras mi nakama, ni yo me tragaba semejante cuento barato de que, tranquilamente podías estar con otra chica, que a mí me iba a dar igual._

_Por supuesto que eras libre de estar con quién quisieras, pero... de ahí a que te olvidaras de mí, había una gran diferencia y conociéndote como te conocía a ti, poco interesado estabas en tomar las cartas y jugarlas a tu favor. Después de todo..._

_Estabas acostumbrado a contar con mi compañía para lo que fuera y, ni dudas tenías que, en el camino otra como yo no te daría tantos permisos y menos, para complecer tus malditas tonterías. Que bastante grande estabas para creer que la luna era de queso y que si te portabas mal, entonces no recibirías regalos en las fiestas. _

_Claro, esa era la imagen que tenías tú para todo y aunque me costara admitirlo, me habías dormido el alma con esa faceta tuya de la que, por más que lo intentaba, no podía escapar. Me tenías tan agarrada de donde fuera que me tuvieras agarrada que, ya ni las fuerzas me respondían, para decirte que me dieras espacio y volvieras a lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo, antes de encontrarme y todo por el simple hecho de que así era como se daban las cosas entre nosotros: por casualidad._

_Por casualidad me cruzaste en el camino, por casualidad simpatizaste conmigo, por casualidad renunciaste a todo para acompañarme en este último paso, por casualidad lo que fuera, pero... por casualidad al fin. No había cosa entre tú y yo que se hubiera dado de otra manera y tú lo sabías mucho mejor que yo, de tan antojado que estabas de ocupar el lugar de la presencia constante que, no descansaba siquiera cuando era feriado. _

_Por supuesto que decir que hoy no era un día corriente como todos los de la semana, era absurdo. Bien te sabías que estabamos atravesando un lunes bastante tormentoso, donde por poco los truenos mostraban los dientes. Hasta me dio la impresión que el cielo estaba molesto con alguno de nosotros cuatro y que por eso mismo, iba a castigarnos con un largo torrencial. Y por como se veía el asunto..._

_Sí, no nos vendría nada mal, mojarnos un poco y aprender que para algo estaban los límites, entre aquellos que se hacían llamar__** "AMIGOS", **__cuando ambos sabían (por su cuenta), que la cosa había dejado de ser así. Después de todo..._

_Nos conocíamos de pies a cabeza y si nos había quedado algo por decir, fue por el simple hecho de que no quisimos contarnos todo de una. Nos pareció un tanto más interesante mantener el misterio por un buen rato y luego soltarlo todo a los cuatro vientos, que ese era nuestro estilo y nos funcionaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, pasamos por tantas juntos, chocamos tan poco, aplastamos más que lo suficiente nuestras diferencias que, para cuando nos dimos cuenta; era un poquito tarde. Nuestra amistad se había vuelto un caos y por más que intentamos mantenerla tal cual en un principio, llegamos a un punto muerto donde nuestros ojos se encontraron y las palabras nos salieron del alma y no del corazón. Quizás por eso, cuando te recargaste en mi hombro, sentí frío. Fue como si mi vida se acabara precisamente en ese instante y no hubiera nada más por lo que luchar, como si el resto no tuviera retorno y me importara un diablo saber de tus sentimientos. Fue como si tú lo hubieras definido todo con un par de palabras que, me llegaron a los oídos, pero que siquiera atiné a descifrar. _

_Me dejaste tan vacía de todo que, hasta el abrazo que me pegó a tu pecho, me hizo daño. Habíamos pasado tantas veces por esto que, ya no sabía como reaccionar. No estaba al tanto de lo que fuera que te pasara, si algo te tenía bien, si algo te tenía mal, si pensabas en alguna otra que conociste por el camino, si yo te había robado el corazón pero no te atrevías a decirmelo..._

_Cuando te ponías así, no había manera de entrar a ti y mucho menos, de salir. Te volvías una especie de prisión que, cerraba sus puertas a quién fuera el prisionero y ahí, empezaba la condena que siempre terminaba de la misma manera: a los golpes._

_Que no había modo de hacerte entender que, como hombre tenías que mostrar un poco más de respeto por tu compañera y darle el espacio que se le fuera necesario, antes de dar el próximo paso. Pero..._

_Eras tan novato en ese tipo de cosas que, pedirte que te comportaras como un adulto, no tenía caso. Si bien optabas por tu pose madura de vez en cuando, en el fondo seguías siendo el mismo chiquito de un principio y ni con una máscara puesta en la cara, ibas a poder aparentar que habías crecido más allá de tu apariencia. Y todo porque, lo tuyo parecía una joventud casi eterna que, perduraba tanto como el sabor de tus palabras en mi cabeza que, de tantas cosas que corrían por ella, había perdido la dirección y ya siquiera estaba segura si estaba caminando por la ruta correcta o yendo en contra de la mismísima marea. _

_Que tú me tenías dada vuelta y no había modo de que volviera a encajar en el espacio de aquel entonces, donde tú eras un completo desconocido y no tenías nada que ver con mi vida, lo cual cambió apenas pisaste fuerte las tierras de Cocoyashi para patearle el trasero a Arlong y llevarme de regreso a Merry Go._

_Y había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese entonces que, parecía mentira seguir encaprichada con el chico que te habías vuelto, partiendo mi mundo en dos, sólo para entrar y ocupar el lugar que creías que te correspondía ocupar, sólo por ser mi salvador. Y yo... yo que no me negué, yo que te dejé pasar, yo que te perdoné las mil y una por ser tan torpe... terminé por ver atractiva la otra cara de tu moneda, cayendo en tu trampa. Y ahora... ¿ahora, qué? ¿Acaso no estaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido? _

_**NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.**_

**-L-Luffy...-suspiraste cansado, de escucharme-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tú dime que pasa, Nami...-era increíble, la fuerza con la que sostenías tus teorías-Estás rara...-**

**-No estoy rara...-me defendí, aún sabiendo que era inútil-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Estás cansada?-eras bueno para adivinar-De mí, digo...-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-recién entonces, levanté la voz y me soltaste-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-**

**-Quedamos en que no volverías a cerrarte conmigo...-vaya, tenías buena memoria-Y mira, lo estás haciendo de nuevo...-**

**-No es tan así...-al menos, desde mi punto de vista-No exageres...-**

**-No estoy exagerando...-te mantuviste firme, en tu posición-Es lo que veo...-**

**-¿Lo que ves?-¡pero, si vivías distraído!-¿De qué estás...?-**

**-Me ocultas cosas...-hasta parecías estar seguro de eso-¿O no más me lo estoy imaginando?-**

**-No, es cierto...-lamentablemente, no te podía mentir-Es tal cual tú dices...-porque, no había manera de contradecirte-Estoy ocultándote cosas...-**

**-¿Lo ves?-sí, era fácil alimentarte el ego-Y luego dices que no estás rara...-**

**-¡Que no lo estoy!-aunque, en el fondo, me daba igual-¡Es sólo que...!-sorprendentemente, las palabras me llegaron hasta ahí-Olvidalo...-**

**-¿Olvidar qué cosa?-porque, no estaba siendo clara-¿Qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí?-otra vez, saliste con lo mismo-¿Eso quieres que olvide?-**

**-¡Que si confío en ti, idiota!-y había que agarrarte bien la cara, para que no te hicieras el que no escuchaba-¿Con quién más voy a contar, si sólo tú estás aquí?-**

**-En tu hermana...-lo que faltaba, que la metieras en nuestros asuntos-Digo, es parte de tu familia y todo...-**

**-¡Tú también lo eres!-eso, me salió de adentro**

**-¿Qué...?-tal cual, la reacción que tuviste después**

**-¡Todo este tiempo, has sido parte de ella!-no buscaba atacarte pero, mi corazón necesitaba dejarlo ir-¡Incluso ahora mismo, tú...!-**

**-Tienes una manera bastante extraña de decir las cosas, ¿sabías?-y tú, de llegarme al alma, con tan sólo pegarme a tu cara-Por eso, me caes tan bien...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, fue como una señal para mí**

**-¡S-Sobre eso, yo...!-automáticamente, tomaste distancia-P-Puedo explicarlo, Nami...-**

**-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no juegues conmigo?-sí, después de un rato, te merecías un buen golpe-Idiota...-**

_¡Era el colmo contigo! Siquiera los años habían hecho algo bueno por ti, matando un poco esa estúpidez que llevabas encima y hasta con orgullo. Mira que venir a decirme una cosa como esa, sabiendo como estaba todo entre tú y yo. ¿En cabeza de quién entraba semejante comportamiento con una chica de mi altura?_

_¡Por Dios, que eras un caso perdido y encima yo buscaba arreglarte! ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca o qué? _

_Sí, probablemente estuviera pasada de vuelta, de tanto pensar que en el fondo eras un buen chico y no uno de esos que no más se divertían con las chicas como yo, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Después de todo, ¿quién te mandó a que te quedaras conmigo? Que yo supiera, en ningún momento te supliqué que no te fueras. Al contrario, como cada uno se fue por su camino, pensé que tú harías lo mismo y me sorpendiste con esa cosa de que estabas antojado de quedarte conmigo y luego ver que hacías con tu vida. Y, si bien en ese momento me sentí hasta alhagada de que me prefirieras por encima de tu propia libertad, ahora me daba cuenta que había sido un error darte el permiso de permanecer sobre estas tierras. _

_No por el hecho de que me cayeras mal y quisiera mandarte al diablo, sino porque yo ya no te consideraba lo mismo que en un principio y estando tú cerca, se me era imposible descubrir que tanto había cambiado. Después de todo, Nojiko me dijo que estaba siendo demasiado blanda contigo y que, de seguir así, acabarías por hacerme daño. Y, si bien al principio no le crei, ahora me caía la ficha de que me estabas arañando por la espalda, con esas frases lindas que soltabas a mi oído, cuando me veías perdida o dando vueltas por ahí. _

_Por supuesto que lo hacías con la mejor intención de todas, que yo era tu amiga y si había algo que te molestaba más allá de tener hambre a toda hora del día, era que yo anduviera deprimida por cosas que no estaban dentro de tu lista de capacidades. Después de todo, tú fuiste el primero en decirme que era una chica bastante complicada y que por eso, te costaba tanto llegar a mi corazón. Y mira hasta que punto nos parecíamos que, yo..._

_**PENSABA LO MISMO, SÓLO QUE DE TI.**_

**-¡Ese idiota de Luffy...!-porque, no te podía llamar de otra manera-¡La próxima vez que me salga con alguna de sus tonterías, le romperé los huesos, aunque así no los tenga!-que estaba hasta los pelos contigo-¿Acaso tanto le cuesta darse cuenta que yo...?-en eso, unos pasos vacíos me asaltaron, los suyos-¿Pero, qué...?-traía un estado lamentable, la pobre-¡Nojiko!-por eso mismo, me acerqué-¿Qué pasó?-porque, necesitaba saberlo-¿Alguien se atrevió a atacarte?-**

**-Tranquila, nadie me ha atacado-añadió con una sonrisa caústica, como si con eso fuera a calmarme-Es sólo que...-la voz, no le daba para mucho-Soy una idiota-**

**-¿Por no haber dejado que te atacaran?-la miré atónita, porque su estado no encajaba con ella**

**-¡No!-después de mucho tiempo, la escuché gritar-¡Por temerle a los sueños!-**


End file.
